A Wolf's Love
by Phantomstallionfanatic
Summary: i really suck at writing a summary but... its a paul/seth slash.  dom/sub.  sub pregnancies weird i know but oh well read it if you like paul/seth with sam/embry input as well maybe others too not sure yet R&R!  : M on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really into the whole 'gay' wolf pack thing… yet at the same time… well I cant help it… hmm I do not, at this point in time, know the outcome of this story. Yes I know it works a lot better when you know for a FACT what will or what you want to happen… but its late.. Or early… in the morning. Either way tiredness doesn't help decisions so please forgive me if this chapter turns out like crappy… if you think it does PLEASE TELL ME! **

**::okay some info about this story::**

**This will be about the (: wolf pack! Of course lol! We all just love them sexy wolf boys! So this will be a pairing of the two of them… if this story happens to turn into a good thing then I will consider writing another like it… okay this will be a Paul/Seth slash. Dom/sub. What a better pairing for Paul… don't you think? The hardheaded, sexy, yummy, perfect, mmm okay off track! But you get it right? The hot-head and the sweet, caring, sensitive, perfect Seth. **

**Disclaimer :: **

**Me: I soooo totally do not own twilight… if I did… Bella would have DiEd! Butttt (: I do own Paul! :D**

**Paul: … should I be scared? O.o**

**Me: haha umm no?**

**Paul: … *runs away***

**Me: Paullllll! *stomps foot* get your sexy butt back here!**

**Paul: haha you said I'm sexy! **

**Me: well you are. Now lets let our readers get on with the story shall we?**

**Paul: *walks back over* mmm fine we shall… *sigh* she does not own twilight *whispers* or me *grins mischievously* **

**Me: … what are you thinking? *backs up slowly* paaaauuuulllll? Okay like I said I don't own twilight… But I do own Paul! *runs out of the room***

**Paul: okay everyone! I will now let you get to the story… hmmm where did she go? Oh well bye for now everyone I have to go find her! **

**Okay onward with the story now! **

Another rainy day here in La Push. The sunny days are getting fewer and farther in between now. It sucks! I'm starting to hate the rain. I really am. I am _always_ smelling like a stupid wet dog! Pun totally intended.

"dude you just insulted yourself you know that… right?" Quil stated.

"_**oh well. Its true! Sam has us always running patrol now. We are always doing double shifts! And well we do smell like wet dogs… its nasty. **_I complained… okay you all are most likely wondering who I am… right? Well I am Paul Duane Martez, the angry member of the pack. The moodiest by all means. It gives my pack brothers something to have fun over, seeing how pissed off I can get. You see, in the pack there is only Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, and myself. We are currently waiting on Seth, Collin, Brady, and by the looks of it Leah as well. We all thought it was impossible for a female to shift but apparently we all were wrong. She has all the signs. Every last one of them. And she isn't the only female who has those signs either. Jared's imprint, Kim, for some odd reason has shown signs of phasing as well. Its weird to say the least. So in an all male pack we are going to have two females as well. Oh the joy. Note the sarcasm.

I have been a wolf for almost three years now. I was the second wolf to change. Sam, our current alpha, was of course the first to change. Jared was third, then Embry, then Jake and a day later Quil. Now so far Sam has imprinted on Embry. Jared on Kim, Jake on the soon to be wolf Collin, who we dub as Mr. Shy and Quiet, and me… well I have imprinted on Seth Clearwater. Another shy boy here on the rez.

Seth. He is perfect. The complete opposite of me granted, but perfect nonetheless. I guess what they say is true… opposites do attract. But I am so not complaining! He's my world. Even if he doesn't know it yet.

"dude our shift is over! Lets go so Jake and Embry can take over I'm hungry!" Quil thought to Paul just before he phased back.

Both boys were in the back of Sam and Emily's house. Walking inside they sat down at the table where Emily had piles upon piles of food on the table. Taking a handful of pancakes off the platter Quil added syrup, and dug in. boy could Sam's sister cook!

An hour later an urgent howl was heard from Sam. All the boys rushed out and phased.

"_What in the HELL is going on? Why am I… OH MY GOSH I HAVE PAWS! Why do I have PAWS? I'm dreaming. Yea that's it I'm having some weird dream yup that's totally it…." _Leah rambled. They guys waited until she was done before they began.

"_**you aren't dreaming Leah."**_ Sam began

"_who the fuck? Oh great now I'm hearing voices. My life is just peachy. Wonderful. Hmm I wonder if mom will put me in a mental institution for all this shit I'm dreaming of…."_

"_**Leah you are not dreaming. I am Sam Uley. All the legends that you heard from a little kid are true. We are wolves. Protectors of La Push. And no your mother wont put you in a mental institution."**_ the guys chuckled which made Leah jump and spin to see six wolves standing behind her.

"_wow you guys are big…"_ again more chuckling until Jake said

"_**that's what she said!"**_ which brought out more laughing from the guys. Leah just huffed and sat down watching as the guys made idiots of themselves.

"_**dude, that was fucking priceless! Oh oh oh remember when Mr. Riley was righting on the board and he said this is how big it is, referring to that dumb triangle, and, and Embry goes 'that's what she said!' and wags his eyebrows! Dude had that Bella kid in like the biggest blush! You could tell where her mind was!" **_Quil laughed while saying. By that time Jake and Embry were on the ground laughing so hard they couldn't stand up. Sam just looked at his imprint before picking him up by his scruff and putting him back up on his feet.

Sam's pov

My Embry was on the ground laughing so hard I thought he was going to pass out. He was about three feet from me but that's way too far. My wolf and I want him closer. So what's the way to do that? Pick him up by his scruff and set him closer. Its not difficult to do seeing how Embry is smaller than the Dominates because he is a submissive. All submissives are smaller and have a female wolf in them. They can produce pups. That scared the crap out of Embry when he was told that he can have pups. And he wasn't too happy with me when I told him he couldn't be around the guys without me being there because he is a sub and all the other guys are doms. And until a sub is claimed by his dominate then he cant be around other dominates. _'we will take him soon. He shouldn't make the decisions of when he is claimed! That is our choice not his!' _my wolf ranted… though he does have a point. But if my little pup isn't ready I am not going to rape him. _'then we just need to make him see our way of thinking'_ again my wolf has a good point.

"**um… Sam? Can you um, put me down now? You've been holding me by my scruff for almost five minutes now…"** he stated quietly. He didn't know what his alpha and dominate was thinking but whatever it was about him. Maybe he shouldn't have been that close to Jake and Quil… maybe that's why Sam picked him up. Another five minutes passed…

My little Embry was talking to me… what did he say five minutes ago? _'he wants us to put him down.'_ oh… no I don't think I will. I began walking back towards my house with my pup still carrying him by his scruff. He curled his body inwards so as not to hit the ground.

Embry pov

Okay I know that I shouldn't have been so close to the other dominates but they are my best friends! This is so totally embarrassing. Being carried by the scruff away from everyone else. So embarrassing. But Sam is my alpha and my dominate. So he has the right by all means to do this. But that doesn't hide the embarrassment.

Another wolf phased which happened to be Seth. Paul's imprint.

'_**Paul he is all yours."**_ Sam said. Oh so now he talks! Wonderful. If he's ignoring me then I will have hell to pay…

Paul's pov

"_what… what is going on? Where am I? why am I a…. wait. What am I?"_

I chuckled at my little wolf pup. He is so small! About the size between a great Dane and a pony. Compared to our horse size wolf. We are almost seventeen hands while my little wolf pup I would say he is only about twelve… see the difference?

"hey its okay I'm Paul." I made a point of looking in his eyes to see him look like he has been hit by a meteor. Boo ya! He imprinted on me! Oh yea am I good or am I good? "all the legends of our tribe are true. We are wolves. We protect La Push and humans."

"_oh. Well that's cool."_ I chuckled again. He is much calmer than Leah

"_**he is always calmer than me! But shut up Paul!"**_

"_Leah you're a wolf too?"_

"_**yup squirt I am. Phased just before you actually."**_

I was miffed that she called my little pup 'squirt' granted he is tiny but he is _my_ tiny. Mine. All mine.

I walked up to him and licked his muzzle before picking him up by his scruff and walking away. Once we were far enough away from the other dominates I set my little pup down to explain the wonderful imprinting. And him being my submissive.

"_**okay Seth. Wolves have this thing called imprinting… needless to say I imprinted on you a year ago. And you imprinted on me back there in the clearing… so far any questions?"**_

"_yea one or two. One: why am I so small compared to everyone else?"_

"_**oh that's because you are a submissive. Your wolf is female. You are able to have pups with your dominate. Which is me. Until you are claimed you can not be around other dominates. Well you can be around your sister seeing as she has no way of knocking you up." **_

"_woahhhh I'm able to get pregnant?"_

"_**yup. That you are."**_

"_are there any other submissives other than me?"_

"_**so far its you and Embry Call. Once Collin and Brady phase Collin will be a submissive as well. You are able to hang out with Embry and Collin as well as Leah. But other than that until I claim you, you are not aloud to be around the other guys unless I'm with you. Then you have to stay right by my side. Got it?"**_

"_uh huh I think so. If not well I'll let you know when the time comes."_

Oh he is such a good little puppy. I love him so much.

Seth's pov

I can get pregnant. WTH! I am a boy. Born a boy. And I can get pregnant. Have birth. Oh well ain't this just peachy! And to top all that off I thought I was straight. Until I looked at Paul… wow I already love him and it hasn't even been an hour since I first met him! I don't think I will mind being a wolf it seems pretty cool to be honest. But the whole ' you have a female wolf in you and oh yea you can have puppies.' thing going on I might have a little problem with that. But hey at least I will have Collin and Embry to talk to.

I walk over to Paul and rub my face along his face and neck. Must be an imprinting thing. Or the wolf in me. To be honest I did not plan on doing this. At all. I want to run away.. I don't want to become pregnant. I'm a man for crying out loud. But I feel this big tug towards Paul, hence the whole rubbing on him and all.

Paul pov

My little wolf pup is so sweet. Rubbing himself on me is just too tempting not to lick him. So I do. All over his muzzle and ears.

"_**come on lets go to my house and I'll teach you how to change back."**_ pulling him to my side I start to walk. He's still getting use to his legs so its like he is a new born learning how to walk its too cute.

**Okay so this is the first chapter of 'A Wolf's Love' I hope ya'll enjoyed it but please review and let me know what needs to change or if you want something to happen during this. I want to at least have 5 reviews before I add another chapter to see if it's good or not. So hit the little button at the bottom of the page if you will (: thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned to the story (wow I sounded like those tv shows… dude that's kinda creepy for me lol) well **** review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ya'll here's another chapter I know I said I would wait for a certain amount of reviews but I couldn't help myself lol its 2:07 am and I cant sleep so ya'll get to have a new chapter. I hope ya'll like it. I'm going to try to make this chapter long… and get it posted. I don't know when I will be able to post it seeing how my dogs like to play lets hide her laptop charger and see if she can find it game. Quite annoying after the second time. Worse after the seventh. And annoyingly frustrating after the sixteenth time. You get my drift? Lmao anyways my parents like to shut off the internet (I have wireless. Which I LOVE! Lol) at random times during the day. And keep it off at night. I swear! They can sleep with the tv on with the light and sound from it. Yet they cant sleep with the little glow from the wireless box! Its annoying! And pisses me off. But anyways enough of my ranting. I'll let ya'll get on with the story! (: loves 3 to my readers. ReViEw! ((:**

Running back to Paul's house and learning how to run on four legs made Seth feel alive. Breathtakingly so to be exact. Never had he felt so… free! Keeping up with Paul had been easy yet difficult at the same time. Him being smaller helped compared to Paul's mountain of a wolf. Once they reached their destination Paul gave Seth pointers on what to do to phase back.

**Okay all you have to do is think of happy thoughts. Keep yourself cheerful. **Paul instructed.

_**Cheerful… hmm. Okay… **_he began to think of his time with Megan on first beach two weeks ago before she went back to North Carolina. The two of them cuddling on the sand by the waters edge. The kiss they shared.

Paul growled at this whole 'cheerful' scene going off in his imprints head. He was getting pissed the more the little show went on. Finally the show ended and now a very naked Seth sat curled up on the ground. His knees to his chest.

"Um, Paul… I don't have any clothes… I don't really like being naked in front of people…"

Paul phased back and slid on his shorts.

"Better get use to it pup. You are going to be naked in front of everyone at some point in time. Probably multiple times. No matter how pissed off that makes me that others will be seeing you like that. But it cant be helped." He began walking into his house. Seth not knowing what to do and not wanting to get up stayed on the ground. Paul, realizing he wasn't being followed, went back outside and picked Seth up in his arms.

"Put me down! Please!" Seth said embarrassed at being seen. He was trying to cover his lower half while at the same time trying to stay in Paul's arms instead of falling almost seven feet down.

"no can do pup." seeing that Seth was trying to cover himself up from his eyes he stated, quite harshly to be truthful, "Do NOT cover yourself up in front of me! You are MINE! Do you understand? MINE! You are mine to touch. To hold. To look at. To love. To do anything I please with. Do I make myself clear?"

Wow dominating bastard much? Hmm? Maybe I should ask him if he wants a cookie to calm his attitude. Looking at his face he decided that might not be the wises choice he could make. So instead he whimpered out a "yes." maybe staying on his good side will make him less bitchy? Or not. But who cares. I don't really like this whole 'wolf thing' going on here. Nor that fact that, lets face it I have a female wolf in me. Not cool. At all. What. So. Fucking. Ever! Slowly, very, very slowly Seth removed his hands from his genitals giving Paul a good view of him.

'I don't like this one bit.' Seth thought to himself.

"_to bad. He is our master. Our mate. Our dominate. We do as he says. His wolf is in charge of us. don't piss him off. Please. I promise you it wont be a pretty site. At all."_ his wolf told him.

'Oh so nice to know it reared its stupid self! Ugh! I didn't ask nor did I want to be a wolf! Now I am one. And on top of that I'm like a fucking umpa lumpa! I'm so freaking small!'

"_that's because you are his submissive."_

' no really? OMG I never would have guessed!'

"_okay smart ass! Just shut up and listen to him… I think he asked you something…" _

' probably more like told me something. Oh well.'

Paul stared down at Seth. A few minutes had passed since he asked Seth if he was hungry for pizza. Yet still no response. So he sat his imprint down on the couch and went to the phone in the corner of the room and ordered six pizzas. Walking back towards his imprint on the couch, completely naked for all the world to see, but yet off in his own world at the moment. He sat on the couch and waited for his little pup to

resurface to this side of his brain.

Twenty minutes later…

The pizza had arrived so Paul paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza to the living room. At the smell of food Seth blinked a few times as if he was coming out of a trance before looking at his surroundings and then looking down. Realizing he was naked he squeaked, covered himself, then looked to see who was in the room. Seeing Paul with a murderous look on his face Seth remembered that he was told to never cover himself in front of Paul. Taking a very deep breath and letting out a sigh of irritation he slowly uncovered himself but crossed his leg over his other leg to let him hide at the same time as getting comfortable. Paul still had a murderous look on his face but Seth figured he could deal with it. He didn't feel right showing himself like that around another guy. He had always thought himself to be straight. Apparently fate, he scoffed quietly at that, had other plans for him. Like oh I don't know, getting pregnant! How totally, freakishly, wrong! It was. Guys are NOT suppose to be able to get pregnant. They are suppose to get women pregnant. Oh what has the world come to now? What's next? Hmm? Those ugly creepy teletubies gonna pop out of the screen? Oh lordy I seriously hope not! Watch it one time with your little cousin and have nightmares about them for months! Not what I call fun.

"Seth" Paul said quietly.

"_uh oh you've done it now"_ his inner wolf thought in a sing song voice

'_**Oh shut your mouth you stupid… DOG!'**_

"_ouch. Harsh much? Damn ha-ha oh you do know the irony of that do you not?"_

'_**what are you talking about?'**_

"_you just insulted yourself! Oh lordy me. Priceless!"_

'_**I'm ignoring you now. Like seriously. Oh wow he looks mad!' Seth thought looking back at Paul.**_

Paul walked, more like stalked in Seth's mind, towards Seth slowly watching him with such fierce determination that it truly freaked Seth out a bit. Crouching down in front of him Paul grabbed the leg that was crossed over the other one blocking the view of his dick to the world. Forcefully he pulled the leg back down to the ground. Once both of Seth's feet were on the ground Paul leaned onto them with his knees.

"what did I tell you about hiding yourself from me?" oh yes definitely pissed. So mad he's quite… this cant end good.

"um…" was his brilliant response.

"um? What is um?" stupid, cocky bastard. Seth thought.

"just what I said. Um. that's what it means. Um." he stated like Paul was kind of stupid. Not the wises choice he could have done. Definitely not the wises. But the dumbest.

"what did you just say to me pup? I know you did NOT just back talk me! Did you?" Paul looked at Seth waiting for his answer. Thinking of a punishment for his little puppy. He didn't want to punish him but at the same time his puppy deserved it. Talking back to his dominate, his master, and his mate was not the wisest choice his little puppy could have made. The worse he could ever do. The wolf inside him was warring with him to take his mate. By force if necessary to make him his. To show him who is boss. Who will stay boss. And who his little puppy was suppose to obey.

Taking too long to answer him he stood up pulling Seth along with him. Walking into the kitchen Paul sat at a kitchen chair with Seth standing in front of him.

"do not make me repeat myself pup." Paul said looking at Seth.

A few more tense but still answerless minutes went by until Paul finally got fed up with it.

Looking up at the defiant Seth he said, "bend over my lap Seth."

Seth gave him a 'who the fuck do you think you are' look.

"that was not something to ignore Seth. Now BEND OVER MY LAP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" he all but screamed at the younger boy. Yet still Seth disobeyed him. Even going as far as to try to yank his arm away and out of Paul's grip.

Paul's patience was running extremely thin.

"my little puppy. Right now is NOT a time to do this. Take your punishment as a man and bend over my lap. And DO NOT make me repeat myself." still not listening. Paul pulled Seth down onto his lap. His ass in the air, his head pressed downwards. Paul began to rub his hand in circles on Seth's ass preparing to deliver the punishment.

"with every spanking I want you to count aloud. Do you understand me? Nod if you do."

A very angry, yet embarrassed Seth, nodded.

"good. You will get five for covering yourself up in my presence, and ten for disobeying me, another ten for ignoring me. Now count out loud." with that said he delivered the punishment.

"one…" ouch fuck that hurt. Twenty four more to go

"two…" damn, fuck, shit!

"three…" oh holy mother of pancakes!

"fifteen" damn can he hit any harder?

"sixteen" fuck yes he can. Shit I wont be able to stand after this let alone sit.

"twenty" after this is done I am leaving this piece of shit. This is embarrassing and humiliating. The pack had shown up after the twelfth hit. So not only did he have to endure this but the whole fucking pack got to see this. To say his sister was pissed at Paul right now would be a fucking understatement. But like I said once this 'punishment' was over I was leaving his sorry ass. Not even my parents spank me! Its degrading! And I will NOT let him do this again. I will leave tonight. I don't give a fuck what he thinks.

"twenty four" dammmmnnnnn iiiittttttt that hurt like a bitch. Only one more!

"twenty five" fuck damn shit! That asstard hit me harder on the last one!

The whole pack was looking on as Paul picked me up and set me in his lap hugging me wiping away the tears I didn't know where on my face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. All is forgiven now. It's okay my baby pup its okay. Quit your crying now I've got you. That hurt me more than it hurt you sweetheart. Its okay I've got you." he placed a kiss on top of Seth's head. His ass was positively screaming bloody fucking murder. And he was not a happy camper. Getting up out of Paul's lap he walked out of the full room and walked outside. Before anyone could know what he was doing he phased and took off running. He got a five minute head start and when the others phased he kept his side of the mind link quite. He was almost to the boarder when he saw Paul and Sam gaining on him. As he crossed the boarder he saw through their minds that they stopped. But he kept on running past the Cullen's, which brought them out and running with him for a little bit. One of them, a guy with bronze hair told the rest of them to stop that I wasn't a problem and he was just passing through. He started to tell them what I went through and instead of staying to find out how the hell he knew I kept on going. Opening my mind link again I heard the pack all in a frenzy calling for me to come back home.

"**Seth! Come back!" - **Quil

"**get your ass back here now!"** - Leah

"**Sweetie where are you going?- **Paul

"**Get…"**- Sam

Seth cut off the mind link right before Sam could finish that order. Seeing as he was alpha he could make him go back and that wasn't what he wanted to do. Figuring that the pack would ask the Cullen's for permission to go on their land to follow him he decided to phase and get the hell outta dodge. Coming upon a house with clothes out on the line Seth phased and hurried to grab a pair of shorts before walking towards the house. Seeing no one home he knocked just to make sure. Confirming that no one was home he walked away. Heading out towards the highway Seth decided to hitchhike. He wouldn't be able to pay the person who picked him up but he would repay them in time. As he stood there for a few minutes he saw a blue mustang pull over to the side of the road. Walking towards the passenger side window that was rolled down. Leaning down he realized the driver was a twenty something woman with mahogany hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. "hey stranger. Where you headed?" she asked

"somewhere east. Not quite sure yet. Would you be able to help me? I wont be able to repay you right now but I will find a way to. I have no cash on me." he said quietly yet where she could hear him. Looking him over she decided to trust her instincts.

"hop in!" she said cheerfully.

Opening the passenger door he sat down "thank you so much."

"don't worry bout it honey. So anywhere in the east in particular?" She asked while pulling back onto the road and gunning the engine hitting seventy right off the bat.

"oh um no not really. Just east somewhere."

She looked over at the young boy. "hmm well I was actually headed towards Virginia… would you be interested in joining me? I wouldn't mind the company. It gets really quite and boring with only yourself and the radio… that's when the trouble starts to arise. You start to talk to yourself out of boredom then it gets worse and you start answering yourself too." chuckling I agreed that Virginia was a good place out east and with that we were off to Virginia.

The packs pov

"what the hell did you do to my brother?" Leah screamed at Paul once Seth ran out the door. "What gave you the right to fucking hit him? Hmm?" She was beyond pissed, getting all up in Paul's face. Quil was the first one to notice Seth's absence.

"um guys?"

"WHAT?" Leah and Paul screamed.

"I, um, hate to um break it to you but um I think Seth is gone." that got the two fighting people to break up. Now everyone seemed to notice that the outside was quite and Seth's heartbeat couldn't be heard. The pack raced out of the house phasing not bothering to take off their clothes before hand. They could smell Seth's scent and followed it.

"up ahead! I see him!" Sam yelled through the mind link. Everyone was shouting at Seth to turn around and get back home. Yet for some reason we couldn't hear him. His mind was silent. Paul and Sam practically flew towards Seth yet stopped when he crossed the treaty line and into Cullen territory.

"Why the fuck are we stopping?" Leah, Quil, Embry and Jared yelled. Paul flinched at the noise.

Through the mind link they could see him running in front of the Cullen's home and the Cullen's following him. Yet none of them took action against Seth for some reason unbeknownst to them. As soon as he passed the Cullen's he cut off his mind link again. Paul was getting pissed yet at the same time he was scared for his pup. He wanted to pull his pup in his arms and never let him go. Ever. A sickly sweet smell hit the packs nose as the Cullen's stood at the treaty line.

Sam phased back to talk to them.

"Sam." Carlisle politely said.

"Carlisle."

"One of your pack mates just ran through our yard. Is there something we could help you with? I'm assuming he was chasing something? Or perhaps running from something. Someone?" he looked pointedly at Paul as he said the last bit.

"I'm sorry about that Carlisle. But I was wondering if three members of my pack would be allowed to follow Seth. But I don't want to cross into your land without your permission."

Carlisle looked at the pack then back to Sam. "so be it."

With that said and done Sam turned back towards the pack "Jared, Paul, and I will follow after Seth. Quil and Embry keep patrolling if he decides to come home take him to Paul's house and keep him there. Then let the three of us know. We, hopefully, will be back soon." Phasing back Sam lead the three of them off into the Cullen territory following Seth's scent.

The three of them had followed Seth's scent to the house where he had stolen the shorts. Sniffing around they could tell he had not been inside of the house. So once again following the scent they took off again. Five minutes later they came upon the highway where his scent seemed to end abruptly.

Paul was an actual basket case.

"**Paul, relax. Chill. He will be okay. We'll find him. I promise you that. He wont be able to stay away long. The double imprinting will make that very difficult for him to be away."** Sam tried to assure him.

"**Hey man it'll be okay. Your pup will be back. Then you can have him in your arms again. He'll be back."** Jared thought rubbing his head along his pack brothers trying to sooth him more.

The only thing Paul kept a constant thinking of was "he's gone. He left. My pup left me…" before repeating it over and over again. Sam and Jared had to push Paul back to La Push. Force him inside the Sam's house where he phased and collapsed on the couch. Where he stayed silent. Not talking to anyone. Not eating. Just sitting there. Waiting for his pup to come back home. Where he belonged.

**Okay my readers I will stop this here… for now ;) I know I kinda left it at a cliffy but I thought it would be a good place to stop (: please review and let me know what you think…. Just clicky on that little button at the bottom of this page if you would and tell me what you think of it so far. If you want something to happen or what lol hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's pov

It's been a week since I've left Paul. And for some reason… I miss him. We made it to Virginia two days ago. Bella, the girl who picked me up from the side of the road, drives like a fucking maniac! She also left because of a guy. Edward Cullen. So we have that in common. Running. Hence why she suggested Virginia. The eastern shore to be exact. Only problem is… there is nothing here. At all. But its relaxing. She had bought a Victorian house without any of the Cullen's knowing. So we are all good. The two of us had went shopping in Richmond before our arrival to the house buying cleaning products, beds, furniture, food! And clothes.

"knock knock" Bella said while putting her head around the door. "You hungry Sethy? I've made steaks and potatoes. Oh and strawberry and cream cake for dessert!" oh yum!

"yea I'll be right down." for some reason I get a bad case of depression. Bella does too but we both try to hide it from the other.

"_you shouldn't have left Paul you stupid. You leaving him is why you're all depressed! Stupid, idiotic moron!"_ his wolf screamed at him.

"_**oh shut up… I think I'm going to take a run when I get done with dinner…"**_

Getting dressed he walked downstairs just wearing his cutoffs.

After dinner (sorry I don't really feel like writing the dinner scene…)

"that was great Bella. Hey I'm going to go for a run, clear my head you know? I'll be back later. don't wait up."

"okay. Have fun. I was just going out with Christina and Randy they want to go see a movie or something. So you might get back before me."

Well that was easy.

Walking outside and into the woods Seth walked a good distance just in case Bella was watching him. Once he was far enough away he took off his shorts and tied them to his ankle.

Oh it's so good to be wolf again… Seth thought.

"**SETH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Quil and Leah screamed bloody murder.

"OH SHIT! Um… hi?" smooth move asshole you couldn't even have listened to see if others were phased before you thought something. Your fault.

"**that's all you have to say to us? Hi? Are you fucking insane?"** Leah continued to scream at him. Quil phased out to let Paul and the others know that Seth was wolf.

"umm?"

"_**Seth, baby where are you honey? Are you okay? Come home please. Baby please you're my life I need you please."**_ Paul phased and just started begging.

"_Seth… do I need to order you to come home? Or will you come home on your own?"_ Sam questioned.

"um…."

"**IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY SETH DAVID CLEARWATER!" **Leah still screaming.

"u…"

Leah cut him off with a scream.

"sorry. I have to go." Seth said just before he phased out.

Quil pov

Just another lonely, depressed day without Seth. It's been a week. A fucking week since he left. None of us have heard from him in a week. We don't know if he's alive. Or dead. Or hungry or healthy. No word from him. Paul is a fucking mess. We have to force feed the poor man. Make him do practically everything. Its like he isn't alive anymore. Just going through the motions. I felt someone phase. I thought it Sam telling us to head home but I was wrong when I heard Seth's thoughts.

"oh its so good to be wolf again."

"**SETH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"** both Leah and I yelled at him. Oh thank you lord he's alive!

"OH SHIT! Um… hi?" ha I bet he didn't even check to see if anyone else was phased.

"**That's all you have to say to us? Hi? Are you fucking insane?" **Leah screamed. I quickly phased out. Threw on shorts and took off for Paul's house. We have all been staying at Paul's house to help him. Reaching the house I barged in. "Seth *gasp* has *gasp* phased! *gasp*"

that's all it took Paul ran outta that house like his tail was on fire. Forget his clothes, those shorts are history.

"_**Seth, baby where are you honey? Are you okay? Come home please. Baby please you're my life I need you please."**_ he begged.

Sam had phased before Paul and had started to search Seth's mind trying to find where he is.

"_Seth… do I need to order you to come home? Or will you come on your own?"_

"um…" seriously? Is that all he can say? That has been his answer for everything!

"**IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY SETH DAVID CLEARWATER?"** well apparently Leah was thinking the same thing.

"u…"

He didn't even finish what he was going to say. Granted it was going to be 'um' but even that didn't make it. Leah screaming was the only thing. And damn was it loud.

"sorry. I have to go." and he phased out. What. The. Fuck.

Paul phased out first and just started rocking himself on the forest floor. I was the last to phase out.

"We're going on a road trip!" what the hell is Sam talking about?

Paul stopped rocking and looked at Sam like he'd grown a second head.

"what the fuck are you talking about Sam?" Leah screamed yet again.

"Damn quit the screaming already Leah. Its not helping our situation. At all." I said.

"I found out where Seth is." Paul shot up like a fucking rocket. didn't know he could move that fast.

"what where is my baby?"

"Virginia." Sam said like he was talking about the fucking weather. He was that calm… haha Paul was getting pissed off now.

"Why are you so fucking calm Sam? My imprint has been away from me for a whole fucking week. IN VIRGINIA no less. And you are so CALM!" Paul started off towards his house. Leah followed. Soon everyone followed.

Virginia here we come. Better be ready Sethy. Your imprint is not happy with you.

Seth's pov

'Shit damn fuck ugh! How could I be so bloody stupid?'

'_you wanted to talk to them. You want to go home. You want Paul. Our man begged us. We have to go home.'_

'no. we are not going. Just because he begged doesn't mean anything. It could all be a trick.'

'_are you really that stupid… no never mind don't answer that I already know the answer.'_

Walking upstairs I went to bed. And yet again, dreamed of my Paul.

Leah pov

My little brother is so fucking stupid. Granted I didn't like Paul spanking him either but that is no fucking reason to just high tail it outta dodge! I mean what. The. Fuck. Its been a week. A week of no Seth. No contact to let us know he's safe. No nothing. Embry, Collin, Brady, and I were to stay here and guard the fort. Sam went to the Cullen's to let them know that Seth was with a girl named Bella, needless to say a few of the Cullen's were going as well. Edward had lost Bella the same way that Paul lost Seth. isn't that a piece? So here I am running patrol, its been two hours since everyone that was leaving to go get Seth and Bella left. Oh I cant wait until my brother gets home. I'm gonna tear him a new one. No matter what Paul says. Hell Paul might tear him a new one. Or at least love him then punish him for leaving. Probably claim him so he can always find him. I shudder at just the thought of my little brother being mounted by Paul. Ew. Well looks like its Embry's turn for patrol.

Paul pov

"please fasten your seatbelts, put your seats in the upright position and thank you for riding American Airline. We are now arriving in Salisbury Virginia." the woman announced.

Finally! I get to see my pup again. And he is never leaving my side again. I wont let him. I've had to go a week without my puppy in my arms. Running by my side on patrols. A week! I was a wreck! When Sam announced we were going on a trip I thought he had lost his mind, until he said we were going to get Seth. That made me happy. Then pissed. I have to show my little pup who's boss. He cant just up and leave without anyone knowing. He could have at least called to let me know he was safe. But no he didn't even do that! As soon as I have my pup in my arms back in La Push I'm going to claim him. Make him mine. So if he decides to be stupid and runs again I can find him anywhere…

Walking off the plane and following Sam to a car rental place just a little ways down from the airport we rented a car big enough for us five. The Cullen's got their own car. Guess that girl that My Seth is staying with means something to them. Seth will have to sit on my lap not that I will be complaining. But oh well.

"so Sam do you even know where he's staying?" I asked him

"Yep. We'll be there in an hour."

"good." was all I said. Jared looked over at me.

"So, you gonna claim him so he wont get away? You know Kim tried this same shit with me. But with her it only lasted a day or so before I found her at her grandmothers house. Busted her ass good once we got back to my house. Then claimed her. Next time she tried that I found her an hour later. Needless to say she wont be running anymore from me." he does have a point. We saw the whole thing in his mind once he found her. Not a pretty site for her. But she learned at least.

"I'm gonna have to. He cant just keep doing this. I wont allow it."

An hour later… give or take a few minutes…

We pulled up to an old Victorian white house with woods all around. It took five minutes just to drive up the driveway. Long ass driveway. There was a girl digging up weeds and planting little flowers. She stopped as both cars shut off. You could tell she was scared when Edward got out of the car. Feeling eyes on me I looked up at an upstairs window and saw my Seth peeking out of the curtain. Smiling I started for the front door.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing? That's my house you cant just walk right on in. you don't own the place!" the girl yelled at Sam and I.

"Bella, love. You don't own this place. This is Virginia." Edward said.

"For your information Edward," she sneered his name, "I do own this place! I bought it just before I told you we're over! So those two freaks are not allowed in my home." did she just call me a freak?

"you have my boyfriend. I can do whatever I want." I said.

"ha! You're funny. Leave or I will call the police." oh yea like the police scare me. While Sam and I walked towards the front door Jared Quil and Jake walked towards the back to make sure he didn't escape. You could hear his heartbeat speed up inside the house. Oh baby don't be scared I'm coming. Your safe.

I wont hurt my baby. He might get another spanking but I wont hurt him. I love him. He's my imprint. And I'm his. Once inside the house I walked upstairs following the imprint pull.

"you might as well come in Paul… I know you're at my door." Seth quietly said.

I opened the door and took a good look at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Could it have been hard for him too?

I walked over to his bed where he was laying and sat down. He sat up and leaned against me cuddling into my side. Putting my arm over his shoulders and pulling him into my side more I kissed the top of his head sighing with relief.

"did you miss me?" I asked him quietly so only he could hear me.

He just nodded his head yes. I could have jumped for joy right then. He crawled into my lap facing me and buried his head in the crook of my neck. Oh how I love my little pup. He knows just how to make my and my wolf happy. I held him tightly and stood up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

"you ready to go home baby?"

"Yea…" he sighed in relief holding onto my neck tighter.

Sam, hearing the conversation, opened up the door for me to walk through. Gave Seth a look of pity and happiness, and walked us down the stairs. Once we were outside everyone shut up. I smiled a huge smile as Jared, Quil and Jake walked back around the house towards us.

"well Paul looks like he wont be much trouble for you. When I found Kim I had to carry her out kicking and screaming. Hell it looks like he's happy to see you." Jared said joyfully.

"I am." Seth said quietly. I just beamed more and hugged him closer to my body.

We looked over to where Edward was trying to subdue a fighting Bella.

"That is what Kim looked and acted like." Jared said pointing at Bella.

Chuckling to myself I walked softly so as not to jar a sleeping Seth to the rental car. Jake opened the car door for us as I unhooked Seth's legs from my waist to straddle my hips so I could sit down without hurting him. Once the door was shut again you could hear Quil and Jared laughing at Cullen's expense. I have to admit it was funny she was screaming bloody murder threatening to set his 'flammable, sparkly, ass on fire' her exact words. Soon everyone got in their respectable cars and we were off again. Sam droves us to a car dealership and we soon left after buying a SUV to hold at least eight people. Sam, Quil, Jake, Seth and I were in the new vehicle while Jared drove back to the car rental place and returned the car. Once that was done we were on our way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett pov (you gotta love his sexiness!)

You have to admit. It is hilarious to see a five foot three inch seventeen year old girl fighting a hundred and eight year old vampire. To make matters funnier. She threatened to set him on fire. Yep. that's my little sister all right. You just gotta love her. Poor Edward just doesn't understand that she doesn't want to be with his possessive ass. But that's how us vampires are. Possessive of our mates. The mutts had it good. Their little pup went quietly. Even fell asleep in that Paul dude's arms. Now we are in the car… with a screaming Bella. Not fun. She is so fucking loud. I think I even lost my hearing for a few minutes. Carlisle kept looking in the rearview mirror at her to see if her thrashing about was going to cause her self harm. She has already broke her hand… yes she punched Edward. Stupid right? You would think she would know better… oh well. Back to Forks we go.

Sam pov

Well that went easier than expected. Seth told Paul to go in and they talked quietly. Once I heard Paul ask if Seth was ready to go home and Seth respond with a quite yea I was floored. I didn't know it would be this easy to get little Seth back home. I didn't even have to command him! I'm just glad that Paul will now be out of his sad state that he was in. it was getting annoying but I understood what he was going through. Embry tried to pull the same shit with me like Kim pulled for Jared. It got old quickly. But Paul had it the easiest getting his imprint back home safe and sound. Seth even looked happy that Paul had him now. The car ride back to La Push was quite. Seth woke up about an hour or two into the ride. We all just looked at him, Quil gave him the 'glare' which I think was suppose to be scary, key word, suppose. The staring contest, one sided of course seeing as Seth was just glad to be back in Paul's arms, was ended with Paul growling and threatening Quil.

"IF YOU KEEP GLARING AT MY IMPRINT. I WILL TEAR YOUR EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU WILL SEE YOUR THROAT." yep Paul was getting mad at Quil. Jared just chuckled at the scene.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Seth spoke up.

"Paul…"

"Yes Seth?"

"I'm sorry I left… I was just mad and embarrassed… I was regretting leaving a few hours later…" he mumbled into Paul's bare chest.

Paul looked down at little Seth before answering him. "I forgive you sweetie… but you can never do that again. You didn't even call or anything… if you wouldn't have phased when you did none of us would have known where you were. I'm just glad you're in my arms again though… later on you will get your punishment but not right now. I'm too happy." well little Sethy was still going to be punished. As he should.

Seth pov

"Paul…" no shut up mouth don't talk to him… we don't want to talk to him. Just shut it… hmm maybe I did good and he didn't hear me…

'_fat chance of that. He's our wolf of course he heard you dumbass'_ my inner wolf chastised me

"Yes Seth?" stupid wolf imprint hearing me. Great now I have to follow through with it. *sigh*

"I'm sorry I left… I was just mad and embarrassed… I was regretting leaving a few hours later…" I am sorry… but more sorry that I gave in and let him take me back. Leah was going to chew my ass out no doubt. So will Paul… but maybe with me running away he will know not to hit me… lets hope anyways. I really don't feel like running again… I don't know if I'll be able to. Paul stayed quite for a few minutes and I know he was looking down at me what with me cuddling into his chest. Mmm he's really comfy. My big, protective, powerful, wolf. All mine…

"I forgive you sweetie… but you can never do that again. You didn't even call or anything… if you wouldn't have phased when you did none of us would have known where you where. I'm just glad you're in my arms again though… later on you will get your punishment but not right now. I'm too happy." yep. That answers my question. I'm still getting punished. Great.

'_you deserve it. You ran from our mate. That wasn't smart. And I TOLD YOU TO STOP but nooooo don't listen to me. I'm just the inner wolf that only comes out when you decide to get so mad you cant hold me in. yea I see how you are.'_

'oh shut up will you. We are with him now. Are you happy? I fucking hope so. Now shut up I want to cuddle and go back to sleep.'

Hmm she left me alone. Bout time.

And with that I bid you fare well. I am going to sleep. First time in a week I've been able to sleep and I am going to use it to my advantage.

Paul's pov

Seth fell back to sleep. We've been on the road for thirty-two hours now and we are now in Indiana. My baby slept most of the way only waking up to me setting him on his feet to go inside a gas station to use the bathroom. Once he was done he just held his arms up for me to pick him up and he'd wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck and cuddle back into me. It was so sweet. I just love him to death.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jared looking over at me. So I turned my head towards him.

"What?" I whispered.

"oh nothing." he said quietly. "he just looks like a little baby in your arms. Its sweet." he paused for a second most likely thinking of how Kim reacted when he got her back. "you know… you're lucky. My Kim was never and still isn't this sweet. This loving. He may have ran but he went willingly back to you. He loves you." see I told you he was thinking of Kim. But he's right.

"I know. I'm thankful he loves me like he does. Just like I love him." I looked down at my baby, he had a fist full of my shirt in his left hand and his right hand wrapped around my neck, his face in the crook of my neck. I felt loved. I don't know what I did to deserve him. My pup.

After many hours and many many stops later they finally arrived back to La Push. By this time both Paul and Seth were sleeping. Pulling into the driveway of Sam's home Embry, Leah, Collin and Brady came running out of the house.

"Where is he?" Leah demanded.

"Sleeping in Paul's arms in the backseat." Jared replied.

"Not for long" Leah mumbled before walking towards the car. She opened the passenger side backseat door looking at her baby brother before screaming.

"Wake your sorry assess up before I get the water hose! And Seth you better have a very good fucking reason as to why you ran and didn't let us know you where safe for a fucking week!" she started screaming at Seth once he woke up wide eyed.

'um… hi Leah?" was his question like answer.

**Okay so here is chapter 4... Sorry that its short but I havent been able to concentrate too well… In between writing and studying for GED I've been busy… but I hope ya'll liked it so far. I will update as soon as I can! Loves 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otays! Here is the next chapter! Woohoo! More Paul/ Seth slash! Oh we cant forget the added bonus of Sam/ Embry (soon to add Jake/ Collin ((((=!) we all love them boys anyways! I want to thank everyone who has read and or reviewed this I'm really glad ya'll like my story! Well more of them slashes! **

**(don't know if I've stated this yet but I sadly do not own twilight…)**

Leah was standing by the car fuming at her little brother. Yet no one was willing to step up to get her to calm down… they liked their man parts right where they where. Sam has learned the hard way to leave this be and let the brother and sister sort it out in their own way… speaking of Sam… he was now on the ground holding his 'family jewels' as if there was no tomorrow. So poor little Seth was getting his ass handed to him for not letting her know he was safe for a 'whole fucking screwed up marry dandy piece of shit of a week' good choice of description eh? Yes poor little Seth was trying to hide further in Paul's chest, which made matters worse. But oh well.

"Leah I'm sorry! Its just after…""I don't care! I'm your sister! The least you could've done was let me know my only sibling and little brother was alive and all right! I mean damn! You had mom crying uncontrollably! Oh… speaking of mom…. She's um, she dating… um…. Charlie Swan… just thought you'd want to know…" She trailed off thinking of her mom instead of what happened for a week.

"Mom… is dating…. Charlie Swan… as in Bella Swan's father?" Leah looked at him like he was a nitwit.

"Yep that's the one… wait… you know Bella?"

"Oh yea… she's the one I hitched a ride with when I got the hell outta dodge." Seth admitted. Much to his dismay Paul glared down at him before pulling him tighter into his chest.

"Speaking of you 'high tailing it outta dodge… you do know there will be a punishment, right? I mean you left us for a week. Terrified us all." Paul said right off the bat.

_Oh he can't be serious! He just got me back and now he wants to start talking about punishments! Seriously? Is he completely brain dead? That little stunt of a punishment as he calls it, is what made me leave in the first place. He better believe that I will leave again, even if I don't want to, if he pulls another stunt like that…_ Seth thought to himself.

With that Seth forced himself out of Paul's arms and outta the car. Of course that earned him a lot of glares but who cares right? Ignoring everyone Seth walked towards the woods, phased and ran home. Once he was right outside the woods of his house he listened closely to see if anyone was home before making a mad dash towards the house and to his room for clothes. Once that was accomplished he walked towards the kitchen for some food.

After Seth took off in the woods everyone looked at the place where Seth had disappeared not even a minute before. Slowly coming back to the realization that he left yet again everyone looked at everyone else to gage other's reactions on the matter at hand. Seth.

"Did he just run again?" Quil asked nobody in particular.

"Yep." Embry replied.

"Might as well follow him Paul. He is your imprint. And not to mention you were just a complete idiot just then. No offense." Embry chastised Paul which received looks from all the dominates. "What it's the truth! He just threatened to punish him again when that was the whole fucking reason he took of and hitch hiked to where ever he hitch hiked to! What do you expect him to do? Stay with the idiot who opened his mouth to the very thing that will make the love of his life take off? I don't think so." with

That said he shut his mouth as every dominate was staring at the little 5'8 submissive wolf like he'd lost his mind. Getting tired of the stares he walked off muttering "stupid idiotic freakishly large overbearing men!" under his breath. Which had Leah laughing as soon as Embry walked inside the house.

Everyone was now staring at where Embry had disappeared.

"Damn." Jared whispered. They all were shell shocked at the little wolf who never talked back or even raised his voice to the Dom's of the pack, especially not when Sam is around let alone cuss. Embry only cussed when he was seriously mad, but that was because Sam didn't like his little wolf cussing. Thought it wasn't appropriate of him.

"well Sam I'll go find my baby while you calm yours down." Paul said before walking into the woods and tying his pants to his ankle and phasing heading towards the Clearwater's.

Walking inside Sam found Embry sitting on the couch fuming. He was flipping through the channels on the TV not finding anything he wanted to watch, his thumb pressing the next button harder each time. Sam held back his chuckles as he walked towards the little wolf.

"Embry, do you want to explain why you practically yelled bloody murder at Paul?" Sam questioned the younger man who was glaring at the TV instead of listening to his alpha. He waited a few silent minutes before picking up the pup and moving towards his bedroom. Tossing him to the middle of the bed Sam quickly crawled on top of Embry before he rolled off. Straddling his waist he asked yet again. With the same answer. A glare, only this time it was directed at him. Sighing Sam leaned down to kiss Embry's neck and collarbone enticing a moan of pure lust out of him.

"Sam" Embry sighed running his hands up and down Sam's biceps.

"Mmm Embry" was the returning sigh. "so *kiss* will you tell me *lick* why you yelled *suck* at Paul *moan* for punishing his *open mouth kiss* imprint?" Sam's hands began to slide downwards resulting in Embry arching his back to get more of Sam and his talented hands.

Moans where the only answers. Sam stopped what he was doing to Embry waiting for an answer.

"Sammy" Embry whined at the loss of touching.

"answer me My pup." Sam said taking off both of their shorts "Why did you yell at Paul for what he does to his pup?"

Embry gasped as Sam's hand fisted around his length. "Because!" he began moaning as Sam's hand started moving from base to tip. Smiling smugly Sam asked "And why because?"

"If he wants to keep the imprint in tact he cant just punish Seth. He's already lost him once. If he keeps up with his 'punishments' he will lose him again. And the only reason he got him back was because Seth phased and started talking before listening to see if others were phased." Sam had quit moving his hand while listening to his pup explain the minds of a submissive, earning a growl of annoyance from his mate for stopping the wave of pleasure his hand was causing.

Paul ran straight to the Clearwater's house phasing in the woods before walking towards the front door.

Foregoing knocking he walked right in to see Seth, his baby sitting on the kitchen counter with a carton of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road ice cream in his hands and a spoon in his mouth. After a few minutes of watching Seth and that spoon, _lucky spoon_ Paul thought, he ended up moaning which alerted his arrival to the younger boy.

Seth jumped before asking with a shaky voice "What are you d-doing here?"

Paul just stared at him as if in a trance. "Why?"

_Why what? Why is he staring at me like that?_ Seth thought. _hello? Earth to the idiot? Should I throw my spoon at him… no wait never mind I'll need that again… _

"why what Paul?" oops just a little bit snobby… hmm maybe a fight is a good thing… maybe.

Paul glared at him before answering him with another question. "Why'd you run?" _which time?_ Seth thought smugly.

"Oh so you don't know everything? Hmm with you being all 'I tell you what to do and yada yada yada' crap you don't know? Well isn't that smart of you."

Paul began stalking closer to the ranting Seth. Before Seth knew what was happening he was picked up and pinned against the wall with Paul towering over him his hands pinning Seth's above his head body flushed with the younger boys.

"you don't want to play this game with me Pup. I will dominate you every time. don't doubt it. Or do. Let me prove it to you." he gave Seth a smirk before leaning down and biting Seth's neck showing other dominates that this submissive was taken, now and forever.

"Paul…" Seth sighed. With that Paul carried Seth upstairs where he claimed his mate, lover, and pup.

It had been three days since everyone had last seen Paul and Seth. Leah was over at Charlie's and Bella's with Sue. Leah and Bella were close together acting like actual sisters. Bella wasn't able to talk to males for awhile due to Cullen boy's orders. He was quite pissed at her for the whole wanting to set his sparkly ass on fire bit. The rest of the Cullens found it hilarious but not Edward. The Pack and the Cullens had a deal concerning Seth and Bella that if either of the two were to run and the other where to know about it they were to stop them and bring them to the other. Seeing how the Cullens didn't stop Seth the last time he ran.

Paul and Seth were walking back towards Sam's house knocking before entering on their own. The rest of the pack where there as well minus Leah and Quil who were patrolling.

"Hey Seth!" Jake smirked when he saw the mate bite on his neck and could smell Paul inside and out on Seth. "finally give in then eh? Let Paul take care of you?" Collin lightly smacked Jake on the chest causing the older man to look down at him.

"will you leave the boy alone Jakey?" Collin rolled his eyes at his mate and dominate.

"fine… for a little while at least." Jake kissed Collin's head.

"for your information Jake… oh wait! Its none of your business. So listen to your mate and leave me alone!" Seth yelled while running towards the bathroom making it just in time before hurling up his breakfast in the white porcelain bowl. Paul who caught onto what Seth said sent Jake a glare for upsetting his mate before running after Seth to see him getting sick repeatedly.

"its okay Seth honey. I'm here. I'm here." soothing him by rubbing his back Paul reached up to turn on the cold water in the sink before flushing the toilet for Seth and helping him up and to the sink.

"What was that all about?" Brady wondered. As did the others.

"That was about my baby getting sick… and Jake upsetting him." Paul said while carrying Seth bridal style into the living room once again.

"But why was he getting sick?" Collin asked.

"Because… I'm… I'm pregnant." Seth mumbled quietly his throat sore from puking.

Collin just looked shell shocked at Seth who was like a brother to him. How in the hell could Seth be pregnant? He thought to himself.

"How can you be pregnant Seth? You're a man." Collin stated.

"No! you don't say! I never would have guessed that!" Seth said. "Idiot you're a submissive like me and Embry. We are the stupid idiots who have female wolves in us and therefore we can get pregnant. Stupid huh. Makes you want to scream bloody murder doesn't it?" Seth told the shocked fourteen year old male. "apparently your dominate left that little part out hmm? Smooth move aflack." he said towards Jake. Seth smirked towards Collin, who glared at Jake, who glared at Seth, who received at glare from Paul before turning his glare to Jake, which in turn made Sam glare at them all.

Finally Sam spoke up after the glare fest. "So it seems that you Jake have not explain all the glory of imprinting to your mate yet?" Jake grunted his reply while still glaring at Seth.

Emily had walked in during the glare fest and turned to Seth and Paul. "Congratulations to the both of you!" she beamed at them.

**Okay I'll stop here for now sorry I know its kinda short and all but I will try and make the next chapter longer (=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… some of my readers are upset or disappointed with me right now because the last chapter I didn't add the lemon scene /= soooooo this chapter will have your lemons new and old. And if anyone who wants to write a lemon that you want me to add to this story then you can PM me and I will add it as a dedication to the writer… I hope my readers aren't too upset or disappointed and I hope everyone continues to read A Wolf's love… my deepest apologies for the last chapter.**

**~Lee-Lee~**

**Disclaimer :: as usual I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Except my own.**

At that moment Leah and Quil walked in. "Congratulations for what?" Leah asked plopping down on the couch. Paul and Seth looked at each other before looking back to Leah.

"Oh um… I'm pregnant?" Seth said as a question. The house became silent. No one dared even to breathe.

"Your. What?" slowly Leah stood up and walked towards Paul. "You. Got. My. Baby. Brother. PREGNANT! Are you outta your fucking MIND! Huh? He's only sixteen bloody years old!" Seth was put down as Paul ran out of the house with Leah on his heels. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before making a mad dash to see the fight. Phasing they caught on to the screaming conversation.

'_you sorry, sorry piece of shit! that's my baby brother! What did you get him pregnant so he couldn't leave you again? Huh? Is that it?'_

'_**hey! Blessings happen!'**_

'_blessings? BLESSINGS? Are you out of you mind?'_

'_**no I'm quite stable thank you very much.'**_

'_stable huh? So you just claimed my brother which got him pregnant. Nice.'_

Seth phased during Leah's last sentence which brought back memories of the last few days. **(here is the lemon ya'll wanted… lol sorry it wasn't in the last chapter)**

"_**Oh so you don't know everything? Hmm with you being all 'I tell you what to do and yada yada yada' crap you don't know? Well isn't that smart of you." **_

_**Paul began stalking closer to the ranting Seth. Before Seth knew what was happening he was picked up and pinned against the wall with Paul towering over him his hands pinning Seth's above his head body flushed with the younger boys.**_

"_**you don't want to play this game with me Pup. I will dominate you every time. don't doubt it. Or do. Let me prove it to you." he gave Seth a smirk before leaning down and biting Seth's neck showing other dominates that this submissive was taken, now and forever.**_

"_**Paul…" Seth sighed. **_

"_**what pup. What do you want?" Paul asked kissing down Seth's neck while unbuttoning his shorts. **_

_**Seth moaned in reply. Chuckling he held his pup's hip in one hand while running his other hand up and down Seth's side leaving a burning trail in its after wake. On the way back down he wrapped his hand around Seth's weeping rod slowly pumping, tightening ever so slowly on the way up. **_

"_**what do you want pup?" Paul asked once again. Stopping his hand while waiting for a response. **_

"… _**you. I want you Paul!" he screamed between moans. With that knowledge Paul ran his hand downwards towards Seth's hole circling before slowly entering a finger. Once he relaxed Paul continued pumping hitting Seth's prostate with each thrust of his finger. Slowly adding a second finger he continued. After a few minutes of that he added a third and final finger. Seeing Seth panting, moaning and withering around under him Paul got a deep satisfaction that he could do this for his pup. He could cause his pup this kind of pleasure. And he would be the only one to do this for his pup. **_

_**He slowly removed his fingers causing Seth to whimper in need and frustration at him for stopping. **_

"_**why… why'd you stop?" Seth asked breathlessly. Paul didn't answer instead positioned himself at Seth's entrance and slowly pushing in. At the much larger intrusion to his body Seth gasped in surprise and slight pain. **_

"_**Paaaul… oh god! Harder!" Seth screamed as Paul repeatedly hit his prostate. **_

_**Hearing Paul growl was Seth's last undoing as he came fast and hard over Paul's hand. Paul thrust into Seth a few more times before spilling his seed into his little pup screaming his name as he came. **_

"_**wow… that was… wow." Seth said coming down from his high gradually.**_

_**Chuckling Paul agreed 'that was a wow. But a very good wow."**_

"_**Very, very good." Seth smirked up at Paul. Laying his head on Paul's chest they fell asleep.**_

'_oh…'_

'_**my'**_

'**gosh.'**

Quil, Embry and Jared said.

"_ha ha you did get dominated! Woohoo you go Paul!'_ Jake yelled which earned him a look from Leah causing Jake to shrink back in fear.

'_I could've gone without seeing my brother like that… really I could've… and yet… I wasn't spared…' _Leah rambled uselessly to no one in particular. Walking around as in a horrified daze bumping into everyone purposely she asked, _'bleach… anyone have bleach…! I need bleach… oh my eyes. My eyes! No wait… my brain! Yea, yea that's it my brain! Ahhhh!'_ Jake snickered while Sam looked at her wondering if he should separate her from the pack and put her in the local loony bin… it couldn't hurt… could it?

'**Leah?**' Quil waited for Leah's attention to be brought to him before continuing with his question. Once he gained her attention he continued. **'are you by any chance on any form of drug…? Like, oh I don't know, crack?'** another round of chuckles from the other guys began causing Leah to huff in irritation.

'_funny… funny. Hilarious. Hardy har har. Its not my fault. I have just seen my little brothers sex life… not cool. At all.'_ with that being said she walked off. Ignoring everyone else. Once phased they went back into the house. Which the older guys proceeded to yell at Paul for getting Seth pregnant this early in the relationship no matter the imprinting deal or not. The only thing Seth could think of was what he was going to tell his mother… oh this cant be good. She's gonna kill me. Ha ha or maybe just Paul… woops.

**Okay… I know this is short but /= what can I say its 5 in the morning.. So I think I'm gonna go to bed now. But I hope everyone enjoyed this little lemon scene in here… if not let me know. And again my apologies for the previous chapter**

**~Lee-Lee~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! don't kill me please! I know its been weeks… close to a month since I've updated this story, and I am completely sorry. I have no excuse. Well I do… I started a hp fic and well updated that for a while… sorta had a writers block for this… but! I'm back now. Yay… right? Hope so. Bad news… this chapter will be short; I'm sorry /=**

**Oh… I know everyone is wondering why Seth is pregnant so soon in the story… right? I mean c'mon we're only up to the seventh chapter why not wait till like at least the tenth or so but no sadly (or joyfully, as it speeds up the story some) he's pregnant early into the story. There is a reason for this… what you may ask… well… not sure yet. But in my mind I have a reason for this even if I have currently decided to have short term memory loss… yea I really do have that at times. Pisses everyone off. But its funny as hell. I've had a few friends of mine capture my moments on video to replay later for me… I'm going off topic. But back to what I was saying there is a reason for him pregnant so soon so just kindly go along with it if you will. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own twilight… but I do own this story… gotta have kudos for that right?**

_Previously ::_

'_I could've gone without seeing my brother like that… really I could've… and yet… I wasn't spared…' Leah rambled uselessly to no one in particular. Walking around as in a horrified daze bumping into everyone purposely she asked, 'bleach… anyone have bleach…! I need bleach… oh my eyes. My eyes! No wait… my brain! Yea, yea that's it my brain! Ahhhh!' Jake snickered while Sam looked at her wondering if he should separate her from the pack and put her in the local loony bin… it couldn't hurt… could it?_

'_**Leah?**__' Quil waited for Leah's attention to be brought to him before continuing with his question. Once he gained her attention he continued. __**'are you by any chance on any form of drug…? Like, oh I don't know, crack?'**__ another round of chuckles from the other guys began causing Leah to huff in irritation._

'_funny… funny. Hilarious. Hardy har har. Its not my fault. I have just seen my little brothers sex life… not cool. At all.' with that being said she walked off. Ignoring everyone else. Once phased they went back into the house. Which the older guys proceeded to yell at Paul for getting Seth pregnant this early in the relationship no matter the imprinting deal or not. The only thing Seth could think of was what he was going to tell his mother… oh this cant be good. She's gonna kill me. Ha ha or maybe just Paul… woops. _

_Chapter 7 _

"Dude… why, exactly did you get little Seth pregnant this soon?" Jared asked while walking towards the couch in Sam's living room. Jake nodded his head in agreement to the question.

Shrugging his shoulders Paul answered with a "duh no" real nice answer.

"You mean to tell me. _Us_." he corrected. "that you have no reason for getting him Prego? that's hard to believe to be honest. You _never_ do something without a reason. Ever. Period. Its just not you. Unless you're drunk… but you were sober then. Weren't you?" Quil asked

"Yes. I was sober. My wolf was demanding that I claim him… mating season is just around the corner… I, uh, Iwantedhimpregnantsohecouldn'trunagain." he said as quickly as he could. The others stared at him dumbstruck no one breaking the silence…until Sue Clearwater.

"what did you just say?" she asked in a deadly silent controlled voice. Everyone looked at the one beside them with a look of 'when did she get here?'

"And slow it down. I want to make sure I just heard you say what you just said. Because if I'm not mistaken, and trust me I rarely ever am, you just said that you got my baby boy pregnant so he couldn't leave your sorry ass again. And if that's the reason you got him pregnant, which he SHOULDN'T BE IN THE FIRST PLACE!; then all I have to say is you better get your furry ass and high tail it somewhere real quick like. Before I use my good cast iron skillet and smash it up against your head. And if it doesn't kill you, which I doubt it will, you had better wish it did." No one said anything. Poor Paul had gone pale and he was fidgeting in his seat. Gulping Paul slowly got up out of his seat and starting inching his way around his imprint's mother. An angry mother was not his forte. What had he gotten himself into.

"Dude! You are BUSTED!" Jake started laughing like a lunatic, ending up on the floor clutching his sides at the look on Paul's face.

Sam, standing by the stairs, smirked at the misfortune of his beta. "It's your fault Paul. You brought this upon yourself. But I don't blame you to be honest. I plan on getting my Embry pregnant so your Seth will have company." he informed.

"Same here! I don't want my Collin around bloodsuckers, especially if he's pregnant. And what a perfect time for pregnancies! Mating season is just around the corner! Just two more days…" Jake trailed off with a heated smirk towards Collin, who was glaring at Jake.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that we _want_ you to get us pregnant? I know for a fact that Seth didn't want to get pregnant; just like I know that Embry doesn't; just like I know that I don't want to. Just because you big buffoons are all 'oh we're big, bad dominants! Watch us try and prove our worth by getting our imprints pregnant, with them or without them wanting to be!' yea sound _so fun_!" Collin looked to be on a war tracked mind. Embry decided to do the throat kill hand motion trying to get Collin to shut up so they wont be killed by possessive dominates. Three submissives out of ten wolves was just sad. They couldn't do anything without the others saying they'll get hurt or what not. Annoying.

Jake stood up and walked to his wayward mate wanting to set him straight on what he says goes. Without hurting him of course. Had to show who's boss, right?

**Its short I know! And I'm sorry I wanted to get this chapter done (no matter how short it was to become) so I could go to bed. But I felt like I was letting ya'll down by not updating this like I did in the beginning… so I wrote a chapter (= granted it is short and I know ya'll love long chapters but I hope ya'll like it anyways. **

**OH! Before I forget… I'm thinking of putting my other twilight ff 'secrets and findings' up for adoption… but I'm not sure yet. it's a possibility but I haven't come to the decision if I am or not… but if anyone is interested please pm me just in case I do decide to! (=**

**~Lee-Lee~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. So last chapter was short. I apologize. I've currently found out that writing more than one story at a time gets 1) annoying. 2) causes writer's block. And 3) just pisses off the readers because it takes too long to update! Sorry! I'm currently doing the best that I can time-wise with this story, as well as with my other ones. **

**Okay disclaimer :: I do not own the Twilight world! Seeing as Stephanie didn't write her series on slash and it had to do with Bella and Edward (douche bag) I do not take credit for these characters. Just this story. **

**Warnings :: drama! Like all stories c[= **

_Previously ::_

"_Dude! You are BUSTED!" Jake started laughing like a lunatic, ending up on the floor clutching his sides at the look on Paul's face. _

_Sam, standing by the stairs, smirked at the misfortune of his beta. "It's your fault Paul. You brought this upon yourself. But I don't blame you to be honest. I plan on getting my Embry pregnant so your Seth will have company." he informed._

"_Same here! I don't want my Collin around bloodsuckers, especially if he's pregnant. And what a perfect time for pregnancies! Mating season is just around the corner! Just two more days…" Jake trailed off with a heated smirk towards Collin, who was glaring at Jake. _

"_And what, pray tell, makes you think that we want you to get us pregnant? I know for a fact that Seth didn't want to get pregnant; just like I know that Embry doesn't; just like I know that I don't want to. Just because you big buffoons are all 'oh we're big, bad dominants! Watch us try and prove our worth by getting our imprints pregnant, with them or without them wanting to be!' yea sound so fun!" Collin looked to be on a war tracked mind. Embry decided to do the throat kill hand motion trying to get Collin to shut up so they wont be killed by possessive dominates. Three submissives out of ten wolves was just sad. They couldn't do anything without the others saying they'll get hurt or what not. Annoying._

_Jake stood up and walked to his wayward mate wanting to set him straight on what he says goes. Without hurting him of course. Had to show who's boss, right?_

A wolf's love

Chapter 8

Jake stood over Collin who glared up at him not even phased by him. Which was one of the stupidest things that a submissive could've done. Embry hung his head shaking it in defeat, he tried to warn him. He tried. It didn't work, he was on his own now. Sam tightened his grip on Embry's shoulder as Jake went all dominant on Collin.

"Stand. Up. Now." Jake ordered. Collin glared.

"why? So you can force me to get pregnant? Ha! I don't think so!" Brady gave him a disappointed look. "oh don't look at me like that Brady! If you were in my place you'd be doing the same exact damn thing."

"No I wouldn't! I would obey my dominate! Not be a little brat!" Collin growled at him before tackling him. "I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A LITTLE FUCKING BRAT! EXCUSE ME FOR NOT WANTING A FUCKING DOMINATATING BASTARD THAT WILL GET ME PREGNANT!" Jake took his chance to grab Collin from Brady and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you fucking ass!" Collin ordered.

Jake's growling got louder as he delivered a sharp swat to Collin's ass. "Ow! Bastard!" another swat.

The other dominates stood up to follow Jake into the kitchen as he sat down in a chair with Collin over his knees.

"Is this what you want? Hmm? You want attention, well I'm going to give you your wanted attention." pulling down Collin's pants and boxers revealing his plump little ass he continued talking. "what are you being spanked for?" he asked in a you-better-tell-me-or-else voice.

"Fuck. You. Asshole." Jake quirked his lips up.

"that's not the answer I wanted Collin…" seeing Quil look at his submissives ass just a little too long he glared at him while starting the punishment. "you will get twenty."

Slap! _'oh why does he have to do this in front of everyone? Maybe I should do what Seth did and run… okay maybe not… that resulted in him getting pregnant… SHIT! Does he have to slap so hard?'_

'_**its your own damn fault. You do not question our dominant. You just don't do it! What he says is law just like with our alpha. If he wants to get us pregnant you should be honored!'**_

'_oh I should be honored! Yea well how bout you explain why we can get pregnant to the fucking world hmm? You try explaining that. Because you cant just say 'oh I turn into a big fucking wolf that kills vamps for fun and yes I'm a fucking submissive so there for my dominant can get me pregnant.' yes that would so totally work. Not only do you tell everyone the big shh shh secret. But you 1) get taken to the fucking loony bin. 2) they dissect you to look for things. Or 3) they say you had a sex change. So no thank you to all three of those options.'_

'_**well have fun with all these punishments then. I hope you enjoy them. Like I said you should be honored that he wants you to have his pups. Oh by the way they're all staring at you…'**_

Collin looked up to in fact everyone looking at him. 'whys everyone looking at me? Is the 'punishment' done already?'

"what?" he asked out loud.

Quil snickered, he knew that Collin didn't feel a thing as he was deep within his own mind and had blocked the pain. His head had been tilting to the side and his face took on a 'you-have-to-be-shitting-me' look every once in a while. As if he was arguing with someone. It was difficult not to laugh out loud, but he managed. Barely.

Shaking his head Jake picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He had come to the same conclusion as Quil had. Now he had to take a different measure. It was time that Collin joined Seth in the pregnancy department. It would stop or at least slow down the deep worry he felt every time Collin had patrol. He never knew when his little one might come across a vamp. And he couldn't put his little one, no matter how stubborn said little one is, into any jeopardy should a fight between vamps and shifters occur. His little one would understand soon.

"Where are you taking me?" Collin asked as they walked out the door seeing as they were alone and no one was following them he was getting curious.

Five minutes later and Jake thought he was going to murder his imprint. 'maybe I can toss him into the ocean… no he could just swim out… what if I were to tie him up… hit him with that iron thingy that Sue threatened Paul with… yea, yea that will work just tie him, hit him, and throw him. That's it! Yup that will work! But wait… then who will have my pups? Who will keep me company? No… I cant kill him… unfortunately… damn!' you ask what could make an imprinter want to kill his imprint?

::five minutes earlier… to current time ::

"where are you taking me?"

"Hellooooooooo anyone hoooommmmeeeee" Collin asked while knocking on Jake's lower back. Jake still didn't answer him. After a few minutes of silence Collin started his marathon of continuous enjoyment of annoying Jake.

"Hommmee home on the ranggggeeee. Where the wolves and the vampires pllllaaaayyyyy! Where the duh duhn duh dhh I forrgoooott the worrddssss dun nnuh nu hnuh…" the only response… a head shake.

"Miss Suzie had a steam boat the steam boat had a bell" he hit Jake's ass with both hands. "Miss Suzie went to heaven the steamboat went to hello operator give me number nine and if you disconnect me I'll kick you from behind the fridgerator there was a piece of glass. Miss Suzie sat upon it and broke her big fat ask me no more question. I'll tell you no more lies. Miss Suzie in the bathroom zipping up the flies are in the city the bees are in the park. Miss Suzie and her boyfriend are kissing in the d-a-r-k. d-a-r-k dark dark darker than the ocean, darker than the see, darker than the undershirt my grandma put on me. I know I love my ma. I know I love my pa. I know I love my sister with the forty acre bra. Flush me down the toilet and that's the end of me!"

'is he done? I'll flush him down a toilet alright. He doesn't need to worry bout that. Annoying little brat. Is this payback or something? I'm just glad he sto'

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas. Only a hippopotamus will do! No crocodiles or rhinoceroses I only want hippopotamuses'…"

'I spoke too soon. Damn.' Jake finished his thought.

"Ohhhh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. Ohh I know a song that gets ow! What'd ya hit me for? What did my ass do to you? Hmm? Is that it? Is this how its gonna get treated now? Huh is it? Is it? Huh huh huh?" a big smile was on his face after he asked this. He knew he was getting on Jake's nerves. He was going to make it his life's mission.

"… what's the matter Mr. Grumpy gills? You know what you gotta do when life gets you down? I don't want to know. Just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do we swim, swim, swim."

'maybe quoting random things from Finding Nemo will irritate him enough to put me down?'

"hi! I'm H2O intolerant… hi. I'm obnoxious…. You see this tentacle. Its actually shorter than all my other tentacles but you cant tell. Specially when I twirl them like this." by this time Jake had already turned around heading back to Sam's house. He so did not want to be alone with the all of a sudden chatter box who quotes everything!

"oh oh I know what that it is.. Sandy Plankton said it's a it's a.. it's a butt! Yea yea a butt! Ohh look at me I'm gonna go touch the butt. *achoo* ahh. Ha ha ha ha! Oh yea! I'd like to see you get closer! Okay! Beat that! C'mon Nemo! How far can you go? Oh I cant my dad said I.. Nemo! What do you think you're doing?… You know what I was right, your not ready. Lets start school in a year or two. No dad just because you're scared… clearly you aren't ready and your not coming back until you are you think you can do these things Nemo but you just cant … Oh my gosh Nemo's swimming out to sea! Nemo! Get back here! I said get back here now! You raise one fin to that boat mister. Nemo! .. He touched the butt!" by this time they had reached hearing distance to the rest of the pack and everyone was laughing at Jake's misfortune. for a second all was quite….

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? don't cha?" Leah was trying to hold up a laughing Quil while holding herself up as well. This was just too priceless!

"we want a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed! I'm saying yea yea yea. Yea yea yeaa"

"oh man this is priceless. We have to get Jake to phase so we can see all of it…" Jared quietly said so they could still here Collin.

"oh. My. God. Becky look at her butt. It is so big.

She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends. Ugh they only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute.

I mean come on. Her butt… its just so… black. I like big butts and I can not lie.

You other brothers cant deny.

When a girl walks in with a little bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung.

When I pull up truck I noticed that butt was stuck.

Even the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I cant stop staring ohh baby I wanna get with ya.

And take yo picture. My home boys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny." here Collin's voice raised to a higher pitch. After his voice went higher even Jake had to laugh. Though he was still greatly annoyed at his imprint.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic. Its fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere….

C'mon Barbie lets go Barbie oh oh ohh…." They were now in sight of the rest of the pack, everyone was on the ground. Trying to breath. "Oops I did it again. I played with your heart got lost in the game oh baby, baby…."

"W-what the hell! That is some funny shit!" Brady laughed. "Wow I must say brother you certainly are interesting… so Jake I thought you were going to show my brother who's boss… doesn't look like you got too far…" they tried to hold off their laughter. They really tried. It just didn't work out too well.

"Yea. Well. Once we got far enough away he started with all this. He's my imprint. And don't get me wrong, I love him, I do… but oh my fucking jeepers creeper is he annoying when he wants to be! We only got five minutes away and I had to bring him back here!" once Jake set him down he dusted off his hands before saying. "My work here is done." before walking off with a smug look on his faces and his pack brothers and sister laughing at Jake's face.

**Okay hope this will tied you all over for now. I promise to update this story when I have chapter 9 finished; which will hopefully be soon! Hopefully. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and until next time my lovely readers!**

**~Lee-Lee~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so last chapter I had to add some humor to the story and I plan to add more. Now I know this is a Paul/Seth story but well… I think I've kinda made it into a Sam/Embry, Jake/Collin story as well. Three in one so to say, and most likely more couples will be added as well. So just bare with me if you will. I'm sorry its taken a while for me to update this story as well as my others; I've kinda taken to reading more fanfics than writing them lately…**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own the twilight world, or characters… whichever comes first lol! I also do not own the songs that will be posted in this chapter! Their artist and song titles will be posted before each and every song!**

**Warnings :: um I have no clue… Mpreg… **

**With out further ado here is chapter 9 of A Wolf's love**

_Previously::_

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic. Its fantastic. _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…. _

_C'mon Barbie lets go Barbie oh oh ohh…." They were now in sight of the rest of the pack, everyone was on the ground. Trying to breath. "Oops I did it again. I played with your heart got lost in the game oh baby, baby…."_

"_W-what the hell! That is some funny shit!" Brady laughed. "Wow I must say brother you certainly are interesting… so Jake I thought you were going to show my brother who's boss… doesn't look like you got too far…" they tried to hold off their laughter. They really tried. It just didn't work out too well._

"_Yea. Well. Once we got far enough away he started with all this. He's my imprint. And don't get me wrong, I love him, I do… but oh my fucking jeepers creeper is he annoying when he wants to be! We only got five minutes away and I had to bring him back here!" once Jake set him down he dusted off his hands before saying. "My work here is done." before walking off with a smug look on his faces and his pack brothers and sister laughing at Jake's face. _

A Wolf's love

Chapter 9::

"Jake, Man.. I hate to tell you this.. But you've been played!" Quil snickered.

"Yea seriously! Your own imprint got one over on you. that's sad man. Sad." Jared agreed. From inside the house you could hear Collin start singing 'it's a small world.' with Embry and Seth joining in. Jake, Sam, and Paul face-palmed themselves.

"Oh my head. I don't know how much more of this torture I can take!" Jake whined.

"Damn Collin," Seth whispered so the others outside couldn't hear. "That was fucking brilliant!"

"Embry sing it louder!"

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! OH IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLLLL! That better? Hope so because I forgot the damn words" he said in a more reasonable voice.

"Yep!" Seth piped up. "Oh, oh oh oh I love this song!" Seth ran to the radio before blaring it up. All three sang loudly. Silently dedicating it to their dominates.

**(kiss this by Aaron Tippin. Absolutely love this song ^.^)**

_She was a woman on a mission_

_Here to drown him and forget him_

_So I set her up again to wash him down_

_She had just about succeeded_

_When that low-down no good cheatin'_

_Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd_

_Ah he was layin' it on so thick_

_He never missed a lick_

_Professing his never ending love_

_Oh but I never will forget_

_When she stood up and said_

_So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha_

_That's when she said.._

_Why don't you kiss, kiss this_

_And I don't mean on my rosy red lips_

_Me and you, we're through_

_And there's only one thing left for you to do_

_You just come on over here one last time_

_Pucker up and close yours eyes_

_And kiss this goodbye_

_Well the next thing I recall_

_She had him back against the wall_

_Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone_

_She was puttin' him in his place_

_And I mean right up in his face_

_Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs_

_Well it was just about now_

_That the crowd gathered 'round_

_They've come to watch him pay for his every sin_

_She called him everything under the sun_

_And when we thought that she was done_

_She rared back and she let him have it again, man_

_She said, she said..._

_Why don't you kiss, kiss this_

_And I don't mean on my rosy red lips_

_Me and you, we're through_

_And there's only one thing left for you to do_

_You just come on over here one last time_

_Pucker up and close yours eyes_

_And kiss this_

_Kiss this_

_And I don't mean on my rosy red lips_

_Me and you, we're through_

_And there's only one thing left for you to do_

_You just come on over here one last time_

_Pucker up and close yours eyes_

_And kiss this goodbye_

_Kiss this goodbye_

_(See ya)_

The others were in the door way unnoticed by the three submissives in the kitchen singing and dancing to the radio.

"Should we let them know we're here?" Leah whispered.

"Nah. Lets see what the next song is. Maybe if they dance and sing it will ware them out and I can take Collin home." Jake said.

**(Farmer's daughter by Rodney Atkins.)**

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm _

_Somebody with a truck and two strong arms _

_Not scared of dirt and willin' to work _

_till the sun goes down _

_So I pulled up and said I'm your man _

_I could start right now and we shook hands _

_He said the fence needs fixin', _

_the peaches need pickin' _

_and the cows need bringin round _

_I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs _

_and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog _

_So I cooled off in the creek _

_then it was back to work in the daggum heat _

_I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin' _

_Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't _

_Cuz just when i thought it couldn't get no hotter _

_I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter _

_She was just gettin' home from Panama city _

_she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty _

_When her eyes met mine _

_I was thinkin that I sure love my job _

_as the days got shorter our talks got longer _

_the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger _

_so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up _

_every chance we got _

_we were down by the river all night long _

_when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home _

_and draggin my butt to work _

_with the smell of her perfume on my shirt _

_I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind _

_with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine _

_Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter _

_I fell in love with the farmer's daughter _

_we got married last spring _

_Woah and there ain't no better life for me _

_I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs _

_and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog _

_so i cool off in the creek _

_and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea _

_I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind _

_and I can't wait till its quitin' time _

_and just when i think it can't get no hotter _

_I come home to the farmer's daughter _

_Yeah the farmer's daughter_

Sitting down in the kitchen chairs the three were tired. Seth was the quickest to ware out due to being Prego and the other two took his silent advice and sat down as well. Clapping from the kitchen doorway had them looking up.

"How long were ya'll there?" Embry asked.

Sam lifted an eyebrow before answering. "Long enough."

Jake walked over to Collin while Paul walked to Seth. Picking up their tired imprints they decided to carry them home.

"Hey Leah can you let your mom know that Seth is staying at my house tonight?"

"Yea. But just to let you know she's still not happy with you for getting her little boy Prego. If I'm not mistaken she still has that cast iron skillet on the kitchen counter with your name on it." she smirked.

"wouldn't put it past her." Paul muttered. Seth was calm in Paul's arms… unlike Collin in Jake's.

"Put. Me. Down. Jake." Collin spat through his teeth. Jake just looked at him before turning to Brady.

"and could you let your grandmother know that Collin will be at mine?"

"Yea no problem. Take good care of my little brother Jake." Brady said before watching them leave the house.

"will do!" Jake hollered back over his shoulder.

"Jake…" Collin asked before yawning.

"Yes?" he chuckled. His imprint would be good now. He was worn out.

"Why are you so hurried to get me pregnant? I mean how am I going to explain that to people? Men aren't suppose to get pregnant and yet so far Seth, Embry and I can."

Jake looked down at Collin. This is the most civil he has been since he first changed wolf and learnt that Jake was his dominate.

Pulling Collin closer to him he answered him truthfully. "I don't want you chasing the vamps. I want you safe. And I want you having my pups. If your pregnant you cant sneak off and try chasing vamps. You will be in the house. With Seth and Embry. And you wont get hurt."

Collin looked incredulous. "So you mean to tell me that you don't think me capable enough to kill vamps? Its what I was made for. Why else would I turn into a wolf? Hmm?"

"To have my pups. that's why you turned into a wolf. You will still be able to take a run. With me. But you will still be able to run."

"whatever." Collin moodily spat. Taking a deep breath he carried his pup inside his house and up the stairs to his room. Billy was at Charlie's house and was planning on staying there for the night as there was a big storm coming that should hit after the football game ends; so the house was all his. And he was going to use this time wisely and win over his wayward imprint. Hopefully getting him pregnant in the process.

Tossing Collin onto the bed Jake began to take off his clothes leaving on his boxers and climbing into bed with his Collin, taking off his clothes as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Collin asked in utter shock as Jake took off first his shirt then his pants, effectively leaving him in his boxers. A sudden feeling of shyness over powered Collin and he began to blush, to the amusement of Jake.

"You know… that blush on you is sexy as hell." Jake said in a deep, lustful voice.

"Y-yea so?" he cleared his throat eliminating the squeak from the beginning.

Chuckling Jake continued on "So, I could just eat you up." and queue another blush.

"You know… I've always wondered how far your beautiful blush goes… now I guess I know." Jake stated conversationally while kissing down Collin's neck, trailing over his chest, lowering down to his six-pack and abdomen, before stopping just above the top of his boxers. Looking up into Collin's deep brown eyes Jake could see how much lust (and if you looked just under the surface, love) was in his eyes. He could tell from Collin's fast pace breathing that he wanted Jake to continue so ever so slowly he started to take off Collin's boxers kissing the exposed flesh he revealed.

**Okay so this is the sex part (obviously) but… I am not writing it … and I know… I know.. The fic is rated M so why not add it… well… I will be willing to compromise so to speak. If someone wants to write a sex scene for this chapter and PM me it, I'll post it in the next chapter and I will give that person credit for that scene (it will be posted right before the scene) . Sorry to disappoint everyone )= hope ya'll can forgive me! **

"wow." Collin said breathlessly.

"Just wow?" asked a very, very smug Jake. They were both content. Collin was cuddled up in Jake's arms with his head on Jake's chest and their legs entangled together.

Hitting Jake's chest lightly Collin just let out a deep stress-free and relaxed sigh.

"Go to sleep pup. I love you."

"Love you too." Collin mumbled before falling into a blissful sleep. With those three words, Jake was over the moon!

**I know that its been, like, forever! Since I've updated this and my other stories and for that I'm truly sorry! I've been reading a lot of fics on here while trying to crumble my stupid writers block… but here is chapter 9 of A Wolf's love and I hope ya'll enjoyed it even if it was along time in coming and it is kinda short /: sorry! Again. **

**Well hope ya'll enjoyed it so far!**

**~Lee-Lee~**


	10. Chapter 10

**::UPDATE::**

**I am currently living with my grandparents who have dial up so I wont be able to post my stories for awhile ****but**** I am continuing to write so as soon as I am able to post I will! I promise! I hope ya'll continue to read my stories when I am able to continue and I thank ya'll for the reviews and alerts (: **

**Thanks for stickin with me so far **

**~Lee-Lee~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 of a wolf's love…

Sorry ya'll just got internet (=

Anyways, here is chapter 10

Disclaimer:: I do not own twilight. Obviously because if I did Bella Swan wouldn't have been so dependant on Edward and she probably would have become a party girl who has a backbone once he left and she would end up with Jasper… or Emmett… or both (: Oh yeah and the guys wouldn't be with who they're with (:

'thoughts'

"speech"

'**wolf talk'**

::Previously on a wolf's love::

_"You know… I've always wondered how far your beautiful blush goes… now I guess I know." Jake stated conversationally while kissing down Collin's neck, trailing over his chest, lowering down to his six-pack and abdomen, before stopping just above the top of his boxers. Looking up into Collin's deep brown eyes Jake could see how much lust (and if you looked just under the surface, love) was in his eyes. He could tell from Collin's fast pace breathing that he wanted Jake to continue so ever so slowly he started to take off Collin's boxers kissing the exposed flesh he revealed._

_"wow." Collin said breathlessly._

_"Just wow?" asked a very, very smug Jake. They were both content. Collin was cuddled up in Jake's arms with his head on Jake's chest and their legs entangled together._

_Hitting Jake's chest lightly Collin just let out a deep stress-free and relaxed sigh._

_"Go to sleep pup. I love you."_

_"Love you too." Collin mumbled before falling into a blissful sleep. With those three words, Jake was over the moon!_

Chapter 10

"I can't believe that I did that… I slept with Jake… I actually slept with Jake… and I said I love you too… what was I thinking? I've officially lost it. I had to have. There is no other option. I'm crazy. I have to be." Collin mumbled to himself not knowing that Seth and Embry walked into the room.

"Whoa Collin! You actually slept with him? Its about time! So how was it?" Embry asked sitting down next to him.

"Dude. You just don't ask that, its just one of the things that you don't do. At all." Seth put in.

"Thanks Seth." Collin whispered.

"But.. Oh c'mon Collin! Just give us some details…. How about if you give us details I'll tell you something too. Something I Haven't even told Sam yet… deal?" Embry hedged.

"What? Let me guess… you're pregnant?" Collin questioned.

"How'd you know?" Embry asked stupidly.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because that's like the only thing you would've told us first before Sam. Its kind of obvious." Collin said.

"Oh… so how was it?"

"Embry!" Seth and Collin yelled together.

"What?"

"What's going on in here?" Sam asked as the rest of the pack walked into the room.

"Um…. Nothing?" Embry questioned.

"Uh huh… and we should believe that answer why?" Paul asked.

"Um, because its true?"

"Yea right." Brady put in. "Collin."

"Um…"

"Brilliant answer little brother brilliant answer. Now tell me what's going on around here."

'_great I don't want him to know… and I can't bust Embry's secret, that's for him to tell Sam not me or Seth… but Seth's already pregnant.. And now so is Embry… what if I am. Jake didn't use protection. This sucks. Men shouldn't be able to get pregnant…' _

"Collin…" Jake decided that the way to get an answer from his little mate was to start demanding him himself. Otherwise they would be here all day getting or trying to get answers.

"I really don't want to say in front of everyone because its not there business… its mine." he insisted stubbornly.

Jake only growled.

"um Sam do you think that I could, you know, talk to you…" Sam just looked at Embry. "in the other room… out of earshot of everyone else?" he continued. Sam walked over to Embry picking him up and carrying him outside, and out of earshot of the other wolves.

Sam POV (see I remembered… c[=)

'what did my little one need to tell me that couldn't be said in front of everyone else?' he wondered. Once they were far enough away from the house he set Embry down but kept a firm hold of him.

"Well?"

"Oh… um… right. Well I might as well just spit it out and tell you. You'll find out soon enough anyway. So yea… imtwoweekspregnant!" he rushed.

Sam looked at him head cocked to the side, one eyebrow raised trying to figure out what his pup just sprouted out of his mouth.

Three minutes later….

Embry had moved to sit down a few feet away looking at his dominate worriedly. 'I think I broke him… oh my poor Sam….'

"IM GONNA BE A FATHER!" Sam finally screamed like a banshee. Jumping around like a loon he ran to Embry, picked him up and twirled him around.

"Uh Sam Pregnant man here… spinning not so helping me. Put down now please…" Embry muttered his russet skin turning a light shade of green as the spinning finally stopped.

"Sorry pup." Sam whispered while rubbing his mate's back as he puked.

"S'kay. Just… don't… do…that… again…."

"Yea Yea I got it … I wont… but I'm gonna be a daddy! You my little pup are wonderful." kissing Embry deeply for a few minutes Sam then picked Embry up bridal style carrying him to the house and up the porch steps.

The pack were all still in the living room where the two had left them before going for the truth breaking walk.

"Everyone." Sam waited until he had everyone's attention. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Do what? No way! Damn Sam you work fast!" Jake commented while giving a look towards his Collin.

"First Paul and Seth and now Sam and Embry. Ha! Just wait, next couple of days we'll find out Jake and Collin have been busy as well." Jared laughed.

"You wouldn't be hearing any complaining from me." Jake stated.

"That's good to know seeing as YOU wouldn't be pregnant. And YOU wouldn't have to try to explain all this freaky shit of men getting pregnant. So of course you wouldn't complain! What would there be for you to complain about?" Collin ranted while walking out of the house before phasing and running towards home. (uh oh I thinky someone is PMSing xD haha)

'pay back should be _extra_ special for them I think… the dominates don't have to worry about humiliation for being a freak of nature more so than turning into a giant wolf… I should get Embry and Seth to help me…' smirking to himself Collin came up with a plan to bring humiliation to all men who couldn't get pregnant in the pack.

I know this is short my dear readers but don't fret chapter 11 is on the way (:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

So I just posted chapter 10 on 1/17/12 (just in case I don't post this right away) and I haven't been able to use my laptop and/ or post chapters. 1. No internet. 2. My laptop charger was broken… ya know that metal thing that plugs into the laptop? Yea mine was broken, missing from the actual battery thingy. So I should be posting more often now as both of my problems are fixed (=

Previously ::

"Everyone." Sam waited until he had everyone's attention. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Do what? No way! Damn Sam you work fast!" Jake commented while giving a look towards his Collin.

"First Paul and Seth and now Sam and Embry. Ha! Just wait, next couple of days we'll find out Jake and Collin have been busy as well." Jared laughed.

"You wouldn't be hearing any complaining from me." Jake stated.

"That's good to know seeing as YOU wouldn't be pregnant. And YOU wouldn't have to try to explain all this freaky shit of men getting pregnant. So of course you wouldn't complain! What would there be for you to complain about?" Collin ranted while walking out of the house before phasing and running towards home. (uh oh I thinky someone is PMSing xD haha)

'pay back should be _extra_ special for them I think… the dominates don't have to worry about humiliation for being a freak of nature more so than turning into a giant wolf… I should get Embry and Seth to help me…' smirking to himself Collin came up with a plan to bring humiliation to all men who couldn't get pregnant in the pack.

Chapter 11

Paul

"Uh… should we be concerned?" I asked as we all watched Collin rush out of the house.

"Yep." Brady popped out.

"Greaaat."

They all sat down in silence. "Why do I have a very bad feeling?" Jared asked while rubbing the back of his neck. I shifted nervously as I too had a bad feeling about the way Collin had an almost, shall I say, feral grin on his face before he ran out. We all squirmed at that.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to him. You coming Embry?"

"Right behind you Seth. You dominates can stay here. Knowing Collin he will only get angry and upset if you all come with us. So… we'll be going now."

"Now just wait a minute." Sam and I said together. "What makes you two think you're going anywhere. And alone at that?" I finished.

"Hmm. Let's be smart, just for a second." Embry started, Jared stiffled a laugh. "Seth and I," he pointed between the two of them. "Are going to see Collin, ya know Jake's imprint? The one who just stormed off upset and pissed? Ya that one." Quil and Leah were now in the same boat as Jared. "Well we, again Seth and I, are going to see Collin, who is upset about the whole pregnancy thing, which obviously since ya'll are dominates and cant get pregnant know nothing about. And hopefully the two of us can calm him down. Jake would like to get Collin Prego if I'm not mistaken and that wont happen if he is against the whole damn thing! So that is where Seth and I are going. Alone."

By that time Jared, Quil, and Leah all were on the floor having lost the ability to keep quiet. I think Sam and I were the only ones with a 'what the fuck just happened' look on our faces. I mean usually our imprints are submissive and listen to our every order. They don't back sass. Ever. And yet Embry just did. Sam's gonna have to have a word with his little mate. And the way Seth is just going along with Embry… The fact that HE was the one to say he was going in the first place. If my mate wasn't pregnant I'd take him over my knee, again. But last time didn't go so well, which is why he is now pregnant so he couldn't pull a stunt like that again. Should I be worried about what the bloodsuckers are going to do or have done to the pale face that helped Seth with his runaway mistake? Nah. She is their problem.

Wait… where'd they go?

"Uh… where'd they go?" I asked out loud.

"Collin's." Jake said dismissively.

Collin

'Stupid imprint. Stupid dominates. Ugh! Why do I have to get pregnant. If I'm not already, thanks Jake I appreciate it. Stupid men. Now I know why women hate men. Its obvious, they're assholes!'

As soon as Collin's house appeared into view he shifted back to his human form. And continued on his rant.

"Stupid assholes. The lot of em. I can't stand them. Maybe I should talk to Seth and Embry about a, a little trip. Yah a little trip. That would work. Blow off the dominants. But Seth is already showing. Big time. It looks like he is five months pregnant already. That wouldn't be easy to explain. And Seth for some reason unknown to me, loves Sam already. Been with him for a month and he's already in love with his captor. Ugh."

"I wouldn't say 'love' exactly." Seth cut in.

"Damn it! You scared the crap outta me! Warn a guy next time would ya?" I screamed turning around quickly.

"Sorry man. We didn't mean to scare you." Embry said. "So… about that trip you were talking about."

All three of them broke out in evil grins.

Back at Sam's house…

"Its been 3 hours. Do you think they've talked to Collin yet into accepting all of this? I mean what's to understand. He's a submissive wolf that will have my pups. That's all there is to it." Jake stated wearing a hole into the carpet with his pacing.

"Wow. Men are assholes." Leah commented.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" they all shouted at her.

"Really? Seriously? They've been wolves for a month now. Okay what would you do if YOU turned into a wolf and then all of a sudden you could get pregnant? A man… getting pregnant? You don't see that as weird? I'm the only one out of you all who can get pregnant because I'm a women. I see where Collin is coming from. How will they explain just how exactly they became pregnant? If anyone found out, heaven forbid, tests would be done on them to see just how exactly a man can get pregnant. I mean you could say that they were born girls but that would just offend them."

"No one will find out. The whole rez already knows about the wolves and pregnancy. And seeing as you are the only female wolf for we don't even know how long, there's been male pregnancies since, well always." Jared shrugged.

"Still my point is if they ever leave the Rez even to go to Port Angeles or Seattle..""That wont happen." Jake, Paul and Sam all but screamed at the same time.

"Oh really? And what's gonna stop them? I know my brother and his friends. They aren't going to let you dictate their lives its just not going to happen." Leah shrugged. "Anyways I'm outta here. I'll be back for patrol."

Andddd there is chapter 11? Yea 11 (: kinda short but hey at least its here c[=


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and comments (: and thank you MistSpade for the ideas! Here is chapter 12 enjoy (:

Previously ::

"No one will find out. The whole rez already knows about the wolves and pregnancy. And seeing as you are the only female wolf for we don't even know how long, there's been male pregnancies since, well always." Jared shrugged.

"Still my point is if they ever leave the Rez even to go to Port Angeles or Seattle..""That wont happen." Jake, Paul and Sam all but screamed at the same time.

"Oh really? And what's gonna stop them? I know my brother and his friends. They aren't going to let you dictate their lives its just not going to happen." Leah shrugged. "Anyways I'm outta here. I'll be back for patrol."

Chapter 12

"On the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends. And I cant wait to get on the road again." Seth started singing. As they passed the Forks sign they spotted a brown haired girl who Seth identified as Bella Swan, the girl who helped him with his first escape.

"Should we stop?" Collin asked Embry, who was driving.

"I guess. I mean she did help Seth. If we can help her we should." he replied while pulling over.

"Hey, Bella right?"

"Um, yes. How do you know my name?" she responded warily.

"Hey Bells!" Seth yelled from the backseat.

"OH Seth! Hey!"

"That's how we know," Embry shrugged. "So you going somewhere on foot? Or do you want a ride? The three of us are making, I guess you could call it a 'run for it.' Trying to basically hide from the dominates."

"Um. Where are you headed? You know what if you're willing to take me along I can help pay for gas but as long as we get far, far, FAR from here I'm with you guys."

"Then hop in sista!" Embry joked. Seth opened the back door allowing Bella to get in as he scooted over.

"And take it from the top Seth!" Collin yelled while making a drum roll.

"On the road again, just cant wait to get on the road again, away from the dominates,"

"And the stupid vampires who think they are the boss." Bella added.

"Woo we got us a good batch of runaways!" Seth threw back his head laughing. "Only this time none of us can phase because that's how I got caught last time. And… how about we throw out the phones? Those can be traced… cant they?"

"Yes." All four screamed at the same time.

"Okay pals of mine, roll down your windows and toss out your phones and traceables. Thank you and have a wonderful ride in the Embry-mobile."

"Dude what's up with the pilot talk? We're in a car." Collin looked at him.

"Just doooo itttt."

"Not creepy at all. You just sound like one of those rapists and druggies who are all like, 'it wont hurt or kill you just doooo ittttt.' really?" Bella cocked an eyebrow up while rolling down her window and tossing her phone as far as she could. "Ha! Die you expensive fucker that I didn't even want!" We all looked at her.

"What? I didn't! Edward made me!" Collin and Embry cracked up laughing.

"You make it sound like you did something bad and you're blaming the bloodsucker for it."

"Well the only reason they made me get one is because of last time. Uh guys. This car isn't bugged or have a tracking device does it? Because the Cullen's totally bugged my car and my house." She trailed off seeing our looks of disbelief.

"Uh I don't think so… but maybe…. Maybe we should check?" Seth suggested. "I mean I don't want to get so far away and then have them find us in less than 24 hours. That would suck balls. And I kind of want this trip to be awhile, ya know no dominates, no problems. Other than the whole 2 of us are pregnant and we have to hide it type problem but we'll figure that out…"

"Wait… but… you guys… are well… guys. Right?" Bella asked bewildered and receiving nods from the three wolves continued on. "Then… how the hell are you pregnant? And how are we gonna hide it?"

"Somehow submissive wolves, no matter gender, get pregnant. Apparently the legends say that there has always been male wolves, Leah being the first female that we know of, and during mating season and heats male submissives have become pregnant. The tribe went with it and kept the submissive males as their bitches, kept them pregnant. The dominates later imprinted on their male submissives, becoming more dominate and controlling. Legends also say the male submissive has no say what so ever, not in so many words mind you, and that past submissives were kept pregnant at all times with usually only 4 months in between pregnancies. The submissives were never allowed to hunt vamps. Never allowed to do a mans work, only the female duties of a 'wife.'"

"So basically you guys are your 'dominates' slaves? Fuck that! Controlling pieces of shit! Be they wolves or vampires they all are assholes! Ugh! Sorry I'm good now." she said calming down from her mini rant.

"No problem we've all already flipped. So," pulling over Embry got out of the car. "How about I check under the hood for anything that shouldn't be there. Collin check the trunk and Seth and Bella check the inside of the car. Anything look suspicious, toss it."

"Got it."

Twenty minutes and three devices later they were back on the road. They had found a fourth listening device but had decided to leave it there. Wanting to get them off their tracks by saying one thing and doing another.

Winking at them all Collin started talking. "Well it's a good thing none of us said where we were going. They would've heard and shit would've hit the fan before its time.

"Let's just be glad Bella thought of it. The listening devices were nothing it was the tracking device that would've given us away. But now we are in the clear and heading to Vegas baby! Woo!" Embry threw his hands in the air.

"Partyyy time!" They all joked laughing.

Bella grabbed a note book and pen and started writing.

'so where are we really going? Somewhere that none of them would think of…'

She passed the note book to Collin who held it so Embry could see too.

'no clue. How much money do all of us have together?' he wrote back

'give me the money and I'll count. I know I have close to nine hundred.'

'damn okay' Embry pointed to his pocket for Collin to reach in and grab his wallet. Once both wallets were in the back seat Bella started counting.

'lets see Collin has… two hundred and fifty seven… Embry has one hundred and twenty… Seth has eight dollars and nine cents… you wouldn't have gotten far with that Seth… and I have nine hundred and eighty nine… our total amount is… one thousand three hundred seventy four dollars and nine cents.' She passed the note book around letting them all look.

"So could someone turn on the radio the scenery is still all the same. And I'm getting bored." Seth spoke up.

"So we have two hundred dollars between all four of us for Vegas. We really need to win some money!" Bella spoke out just for the device.

"Can and will do Bells. And yup music is now on." Embry said. Rap popped on, and knowing it would piss off the dominates kept it on and began to sing with it.

What's your Fantasy- Ludicrous (=

[Ludacris]Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahGive it to me now, give it to me nowgive it to me now, give it to me now[Shawna]Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahGive it to me now, give it to me nowgive it to me now..[Chorus: Ludacris, then Shawna *2X*]I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toesAnd I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leaveBut I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy[Ludacris]I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard linewhile the Dirty Birds kick for t'reeAnd if you like in the club we can do itin the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I. cream with cherries and strawberries on topLick it don't stop, keep the door locked while the boat rock We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stopor how 'bout on the beach with black sandlick up your thigh then call me the Pac ManTable top or just give me a lap danceThe Rock to the Park to the Point to the FlatlandsThat man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroomor in back of a classroomhow ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soonsee I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'emI flash 'em and out last 'emand if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'emI'll let 'em free and the tell me what they fantasylike up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me[Chorus][Ludacris]I wanna get you in the bath tubwith the candle lit you give it up till they go outor we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concertcause you know I got sold outor red carpet dick could just roll outgo 'head and scream you can't hold outwe can do it in the pouring rainrunnin the train when it's hot or cold outhow 'bout in the library on top of booksbut you can't be too loudyou wanna make a brother beg for itgive me TLC 'cause you know I be too proudwe can do it in the white housetryna make them turn the lights out champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thingwhat's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzziin the back row at the movieYou can stratch my back and rule meYou can push me or just pull meon hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uheating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet[Chorus][Ludacris]I wanna get you in the back seat windows upthat's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alertRip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurtin the garden all in the dirRoll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerkLegs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraidIn the sun or up in the shadeon the top of my escaladeMaybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it meltWhips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my beltScream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangsHorseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my brains[Chorus - repeat 4X]

By the end of the song all four of them were laughing so hard tears started rolling down their faces. They all knew that the songs they were listening to would piss off the wolves and no doubt now that they knew Bella was involved they would inform the vamps.

Once the song was over they turned down the music to a more reasonable level, and by reasonable I mean where you still have to shout over the music to be heard.

"You just passed the exit to Cali!" Bella yelled. "You need to take the next one to hit the next interstate for Vegas!" (I have no clue about the west coast and its interstate thingys lol I'm from the east… and too lazy to look up a map for directions /= sorry people just.. Yea…)

"Got it!" Embry yelled back.

"Uh guys." Jared tried getting the attention of the others who were all still pissed and yelling from Leah's comment.

"Guys." still nothing.

"Hello? Your heads on fire?" nada. "Aliens from outer space are attacking…" zilch. "The monitor for the sub's car is moving?"

"WHAT?" aha! That got their attention.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Paul growled out.

"Uh. Um. The car monitor for Embry is moving… and… the Swan girl is with them from the sound of it."

"Not again! I'm going to fucking kill that girl! After I whoop my little mates ass, I don't care if he is pregnant or not." Paul hollered as he grabbed the phone from the kitchen and dialed a number he didn't want to dial.

"Hello? Cullen residents."

"Let me talk to Dr. Fang. Now!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are.. Oh never mind even over the phone I can smell mutt." Rosalie muttered.

"This is Carlisle, how can I help you?"

"Your fucking human is with my mate again. Heading for," not even giving a thought to how loud he was about to be to the other person on the phone, he yelled out to Jared. "Where the fuck did you hear them say they were going?"

"Vegas!"

"Oh hell no!" he yelled before talking to Carlisle again. "Vegas. They are heading to Vegas. I don't know what punishment you gave the pale face human when she ran away the first time but she has done it again and roped our three submissives, two that we know are pregnant and the third that there is a very high probability, into going with her!" He was all but screaming into the phone now. Worried and pissed at his little mate.

"I can assure you she was punished by her mate and by the men in the family. We take punishment seriously in this family. The women know better than to disobey but Isabella is still human so there for doesn't fear us men as much as our other women who are already turned do. We will help you find your three submissives and Isabella, when found she will be dealt with. And I am sorry that she has caused more problems for you and your pack." Carlisle spoke calm and collected on the outside but in the inside he was fuming. (doesn't seem too nice does he?) "Meet us at the boundary. Fifteen minutes." and with that Paul hung up.

Annnnd there is chapter 12. Okay now I'm thinking of making Leah into a sub later on in the story… how would ya'll feel about that? Her dominate would be another wolf from a different pack. Brady is a dominate, I don't know if I answered that question already or not. But he is a dominate I have no clue who his sub is (Male or female?) I'll put up a poll later on… maybe. don't know yet.

F.W.I if you haven't noticed already the men in this story are kind of assholes… putting it nicely I know. They are extremely dominate and controlling… any questions ask me and I will try and answer them. OH before I forget male pregnancy only last for three months. that's why at one month along Seth already looks like five months.. The babies, once outside the womb will age and grow only a little faster than normal, but not by a lot.)

Okay now Mist Spade (thank you by the way) gave me the idea of giving the babies certain gifts, like the vamps. Visions, telepathy, empath… you get the idea. I actually like the idea so I plan on going through with it BUT I don't want the babies to have the same powers as the Cullen's so I need ideas for that. If any of my lovely readers have ideas please, please, pleaassssssseeee with a strawberry on top [= send ideas my way I would truly appreciate it. And I am just realizing how many times I wrote the word 'ideas' lol anyways let me know [= hope you enjoyed chapter 12 chapter 13 will be up as soon as I write it which will either be in the next few hours or a day or so.

Loves to all

Lee-Lee


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so reading over a wolf's love I just realized that in chapter 11 I had written

:: "Stupid assholes. The lot of em. I can't stand them. Maybe I should talk to Seth and Embry about a, a little trip. Yah a little trip. That would work. Blow off the dominants. But Seth is already showing. Big time. It looks like he is five months pregnant already. That wouldn't be easy to explain. And Seth for some reason unknown to me, loves Sam already. Been with him for a month and he's already in love with his captor. Ugh."

"I wouldn't say 'love' exactly." Seth cut in. ::

Now It should've been Embry for some reason unknown to me, loves Sam already. And "I wouldn't say 'love' exactly." Embry cut in. No one has commented on it yet so hopefully ya'll knew what I meant and just went with it.

Further on with the story, yes Charlie and Sue are dating. Yes Charlie now knows about wolves and vampires.

And even though the tracking devices were thrown out, all three submissive wolves have been given the claiming mark, which if you read back a few chapters allows the dominates to find their submissive wolves where ever they may go.

Now any more questions send them either to the inbox or straight to review and I will try and clear them up for ya'll [=

Now on with chapter… 13? Yes 13 [=

Previously::

"I can assure you she was punished by her mate and by the men in the family. We take punishment seriously in this family. The women know better than to disobey but Isabella is still human so there for doesn't fear us men as much as our other women who are already turned do. We will help you find your three submissives and Isabella, when found she will be dealt with. And I am sorry that she has caused more problems for you and your pack." Carlisle spoke calm and collected on the outside but in the inside he was fuming. (doesn't seem too nice does he?) "Meet us at the boundary. Fifteen minutes." and with that Paul hung up.

Chapter 13

The meeting had started a few minutes ago and both sides were getting frustrated. The wolves wanted to blame Bella for the little wolves taking off and the vampires wanted to blame the little wolves for Bella taking off. The only one sitting calmly and silently was Leah. From observing both sides she could see it was the dominate men, wolf and vampire, that set off her brother and his friends and her soon to be step-sister; that is if Charlie ever stepped up and proposed to her mom. She was all for letting them run and cool down. Its not like they wont come back. And poor Bella didn't just get punished by Edward, her 'mate'. She was also punished by the big one Emmett, the warrior Jasper and the 'father figure' Carlisle. For any one, woman or not, that is degrading.

Edward growled at Leah's thoughts and opinions.

Oh that's right. Penny-head can read my thoughts. Well oops, not! "Stay outta my head leach and we wont have problems."

Everyone stopped talking and looked between Edward and Leah.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"She's glad they ran! Says its our fault. That it was degrading for Bella to be punished as she was and that us men are basically assholes." he spit out.

"Oh my. The, oh what did she say.." Leah thought for a second before continuing. "Oh yes. The one hundred and eight year old virgin just cussed. My, my, my if only Bella was here to see this!"

Once Leah said 'virgin' on top of the age the wolves started laughing! Leah just smirked.

Emmett and Jasper laughed along with the wolves while the other vamps just looked on in pity.

"Its not my fault I save myself for my mate! Sex before marriage is wrong! And I can't make love to Bella until she is turned because I could kill her!" He all but screamed.

The laughter stopped at once. Leah stalked towards Edward, getting in his face before speaking in a quiet but deadly way. "You. Will. Not. Change. My. Sister. She is staying human. If you bite her. Or in anyway inject venom into her. I. Will. Kill. You. Do I make myself clear?" Edward backed up in fear before standing his ground.

"She is my mate. I will do what I want to her and you nor anyone else can stop me!" he yelled before running.

Leah looked at Carlisle. "If you or anyone else changes my sister your 'son'" she spit out, "Will die." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand. Bella wont be changed. I have no clue why Edward is now acting like he is, he has always told us that he refuses to make Bella into a monster." Shaking his head he continued. "Bella is a part of our family though so that wont change just because she is staying human. We will help you all find your subs and Bella, and Edward will be watched constantly."

"Good." Sam spoke. "Now all three of our subs have been claimed so that will make this easy as they have thrown out the tracking device. Apparently Bella knew or suspected that there would be at least one as you have had her house and truck bugged? They didn't find the last listening device so we can still here their conversations but the tracking device and the other listening devices have been tossed out. So Paul, Jake and I are going to shift and follow the pull of the claiming, the rest will shift and follow. You Cullen's can either follow us or wait for us to return. Jared, Quil and Brady will stay on the Rez and keep the patrol going. Everyone clear?"

A variety of yes, yep and strangely a aye captain! Was the response.

"Good."

And with that they shifted and started on the hunt.

I know I know its short. Please don't kill me! But I spent yesterday with my grandpa, who had a stroke in 07 so he is paralyzed on his right side and he can't really talk, doing puzzles all day and before during and after yesterday I've been really sick. Probably due to the weather going from hot to well snow so yea… I plan, can't really promise cuz I'd hate to break it, to have the next chapter longer. Which will be up shortly. I don't know when because tomorrow I have to clean the house as at midnight I have to pick up my sister, 4 year old niece and my 10 month old nephew from the air port and they will be staying for a month or so… so I can't promise to have the next chapter up right away BUT I will get it up!

Loves and hope that ya'll will stick with my crazy weirdness,

Lee-Lee


	15. Chapter 16

Okay so It's been awhile and for that I'm sorry. My sister and her two kids were here for awhile but she just went back home not too long ago to spend time with her husband (jackass that he is… can't stand him…) until he gets deployed to Iraq… or was it Afghanistan.. Hmm… anyways they were here but they're gone for now so hopefully I get more time to write lots and lots of chapters for my lovelies yes?

Now! Lets see if I can get myself back into the story… this is chapter 14? Right? I think it is… how bout I just don't number this one just in case I'm wrong (:

Previously::

"She is my mate. I will do what I want to her and you nor anyone else can stop me!" he yelled before running.

Leah looked at Carlisle. "If you or anyone else changes my sister your 'son'" she spit out, "Will die." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand. Bella wont be changed. I have no clue why Edward is now acting like he is, he has always told us that he refuses to make Bella into a monster." Shaking his head he continued. "Bella is a part of our family though so that wont change just because she is staying human. We will help you all find your subs and Bella, and Edward will be watched constantly."

"Good." Sam spoke. "Now all three of our subs have been claimed so that will make this easy as they have thrown out the tracking device. Apparently Bella knew or suspected that there would be at least one as you have had her house and truck bugged? They didn't find the last listening device so we can still here their conversations but the tracking device and the other listening devices have been tossed out. So Paul, Jake and I are going to shift and follow the pull of the claiming, the rest will shift and follow. You Cullen's can either follow us or wait for us to return. Jared, Quil and Brady will stay on the Rez and keep the patrol going. Everyone clear?"

A variety of yes, yep and strangely a aye captain! Was the response.

"Good."

And with that they shifted and started on the hunt.

Chapter… I have no clue 14? 13? Somewhere around there.. Oh well another chapter!

Stopping at a store the four decided to all go in together so they could actually talk without the others (listening device) listening in.

"So," Embry started. "Where are we actually heading. We 'told' them Vegas but obviously we aren't going there… Are we buying plane tickets and flying out of the states or are we just gonna have an stay-one step-ahead-evade-capture kinda road trip?"

"Well… I don't know if we will have enough money for four plane tickets, food and living arrangements. So I would go with the second choice." Collin spoke up while paying for the drinks and a couple bags of chips and ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the ladies behind the counter.

"I don't know… The tickets are sounding mighty fine right about now. Once the guys get a hold of us I'm thinking we're gonna be dead or just about as close to it as we could possibly get after they are through with us." Seth put in looping arms with Bella.

"I'm with Seth on that one. The Cullen's are going to torture me into submission and I'm not looking forward to that…" Bella trailed off. The ladies behind the counter at that point decided to 'help' out.

"You four are obviously on the run.." The tall brunette trailed off while looking at the slightly shorter woman beside her. "And I don't condone torture… I couldn't help but overhear your money problem.. What I'm trying to say is basically, if you help me I'll help you. Oh! My names Morgan by the way!"

Looking between each other Bella decided to take the lead.

"Help you, help us how?"

"Well you see I've been trying to get away from my crazy abusive father Josh (Ha! Can ya'll guess whoooo? I'll give ya'll a hint… his last name starts with U!) for awhile now but I haven't really had the courage to by myself… and I've been saving up since last summer. What I'm trying to say is if you get me out and let me travel with you four I can help with the money situation." She rushed out.

The four looked at each other, looked at Morgan, back to each other before nodding.

"Sure!" Embry replied while trying not to jump up and down like an idiot.

"Great! I get off in ten minutes actually if you wouldn't min…" Morgan started before being interrupted by the other employee.

"Go ahead Morgan I'll tell Mr. Kozak that your dad needed you home early."

With a nod Morgan went into the back to get her purse and jacket before walking with the other four to the car.

"Okay Morgan before we get into the car don't say anything about where we're going. The domi.. Guys bugged our car so we're leading them in the whole other direction to where we're going. Kay?" Collin asked.

"Um. Yea. But if you know its bugged why not just throw it out so you can talk freely?" Morgan asked shyly.

"Well originally there was a tracking device and like three other listening devices but this way they know we are safe just not that we aren't going where we say we're going." Embry cut in.

"Oh. Makes sense."

Climbing in the car Morgan asked "So where are you guys from anyways?"

"Well we're from La Push Washington while Bella is from Forks, which is like 30 or so minutes from La Push." Seth stated.

"La Push… Washington… Reservation…" she said shakily.

Bella looked over in concern. "Are you okay Morgan?"

"Wha.. Oh yea.. Its just that my dad was from there… La Push I mean." She looked at the three guys before putting her head in her hands, "Oh great.. You guys are shifters aren't you? Shit!"

"You know about shifters? Who's you father?" Collin spoke over her mumblings.

"Josh… Josh Uley." She whispered.

"ULEY! No fucking way! Oh shit we have Sam's sister!" Embry yelled.

A chorus of 'oh shit's' then went through the car.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~OLINE BREAK~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

The Pack and the Cullen's were all at the treaty line listening to the happenings with the submissives waiting for them to return to the car from wherever they went to.

"_So where are you guys from anyways?" _They heard an unknown voice ask.

"_Well we're from La Push Washington while Bella is from Forks, which is like 30 or so minutes from La Push." Seth stated._

"_La Push… Washington… Reservation…" she said shakily. _

What's up with her and who is she?" Brady asked quietly.

"_Are you okay Morgan?" _

"Well that answers who she is. Name wise at least." Paul added in a whisper as 'Morgan' began talking again.

"_Wha.. Oh yea.. Its just that my dad was from there… La Push I mean." _

"WHAT!" everyone yelled before Sam gave everyone a death glare.

"_Oh great.. You guys are shifters aren't you? Shit!" _Growls were received at that.

"_You know about shifters? Who's you father?" Collin spoke over her mumblings. _

"_Josh… Josh Uley." She whispered._

"Hey Sam you have a sister!" Jared laughed.

"_ULEY! No fucking way! Oh shit we have Sam's sister!" Embry yelled. _

_A chorus of 'oh shit's' then went through the car._

"I have a sister named Morgan… I have a sister named Morgan who is with my submissive and the other three… I have a sister named Morgan who is with my submissive and the other three that I never knew about…" Sam started before pausing as the device let them here more going on in the car.

"_So… Are you three dominates or submissives? Wait no don't answer that you wouldn't be running if you were dominates. Ha oh boy I just answered my own question. Smooth move idiot!" _

"_Uh Morgan.. I don't mean to be rude so please don't take this the wrong way but you're white… Josh is Quileute.." Collin trailed off waiting for her answer._

"She's white? Hey Sam you have a white sister!" Jared once again yelled while holding back laughter.

"Yes Idiot I have ears I just heard it for myself. Now shut up and listen!"

"_Oh that's simply really. My mother, if you could call her that, is white. She's my dad's imprint." _

"_Why 'if you could call her that' if you don't mind me asking…" Bella asked_

"_Well Josh, my dad, is abusive,"_ Growls from both sides of the treaty line ensued. _"Has been since I was.. Three I think. But anyway my 'mother' does nothing about it. Just watches, sometimes praises the ground he walks on once he's finished. Pisses me off to no end but there's nothing to be done about it. In 'his' household its what he says goes. He tells my mother to jump she asks how high, he tells her he has to beat me she tells him go ahead. Anyways… thanks for letting me come with you guys."_

"_You're more than welcome." Seth spoke quietly while giving Morgan a hug. "I'm glad you spoke up in the store and asked to tag along with us. We all are, plus you're like Embry's sis-in-law now."_

"_They don't… you know hit you guys or anything… do they?" she whispered knowing full well the three wolves could hear._

"_No. Well not quite. They 'spank' us which I think counts as hitting but they are pretty good guys once you get to know them. Other than the whole 'we are dominate, you obey us at all times' shit they got going on." Collin scowled. _

"_What about you Bella are you one of the wolf's imprint?" She questioned while turning sideways to see better._

"_Uh… no.. I'm sort of kind of dating a vampire… He says I'm his mate but I just don't really believe that for some reason. Just they way he treats me sometimes…" She pauses, shivering, before continuing. "I mean he broke up with me, left me in the fucking woods while telling me that I wasn't good enough for him and that I was just a play thing, a distraction for him and his family… then he comes back months later and puts himself right back into my life where he left off thinking that I would be fine with it and welcome him back with open arms… which I didn't by the way, then his family comes back as well and now every time I try to leave his sorry excuse for an ass he has the men in his family punish me like I'm so little child.. Which compared to them I will admit defeat to that, but Edward, he's they guy I'm dating as a heads up, is a 108 years old, a virgin to be exact…" she was cut off by Seth, Morgan, Embry and Collin laughing their asses off._

"_Okay let me, oh boy funny shit, let me get this straight." Morgan tried spitting out through laughter. "You are dating a 108 virgin vamp, who says you're his mate. But he left you in the woods like a complete jackass told you all that shit and returns months later thinking everything is fine and dandy , when clearly its not, and doesn't know that N together with O means NO?" She chuckled for a few minutes before continuing on. "No wonder you're with the guys and running. I would be too!" _

Everyone turned to look at Edward in time to see Emmett jumping on him. "YOU TOLD MY LITTLE SISTER WHAT? YOU SICK FUCK! YOU HAD US PUNISH HER FOR RUNNING FROM YOU WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WONT LET HER GO BECAUSE SHE TOLD YOU 'NO'! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YOU BASTARD!" With each screaming word Emmett threw at Edward the more Edward's face began to crack from the blows of Emmett's fists. Once Jasper and Carlisle finally managed to pull Emmett off Rosalie jumped in Emmett's place and continued the job until Edward was a broken piece of Dead-Man-Walking.

"You come near my sister and I will kill you bloodsucker." Leah fiercely stated through growls. "Charlie proposed to my mom last night/ early morning. Bella is officially off limits to you since she isn't your mate. Do I make myself clear?" The pack had stood behind Leah the whole time she declared that Bella was off limits. Seeing as Charlie, who now knew the pack secret and subsequently what the Cullen's were, had proposed, Bella was now pack. Family. And the bloodsuckers had absolutely no leverage with her.

"Perfectly." Edward spat out getting a glare from the rest of his family.

"You have my word that he will leave Bella alone. If he was indeed mates with Bella he wouldn't have been able to say what was said to her that day let alone leave her. We thought that it was best at the time but we thought that he had been coming back to check on her, keep an eye on her. But seeing as that wasn't the case there is no way he could be her mate." Carlisle stated quite sadly. He loved Bella and wanted her to be turned in later years to truly become the daughter that he sees her as but knowing that that would never happen now he had to accept it, no matter how difficult, and go on with his existence.

"Good." Sam barked out. "If he comes near Bella Swan the treaty will be null and void. Keep that in mind bloodsucker. The same goes for Charlie. Keep away from them."

With that the wolf pack phased and ran back to Sam's house.

Well my lovelies there is 1,927 words for the next chapter! Not including the disclaimer and what not. I hope ya'll like it at least (:

Next chapter should be soon I'll try to put up a chapter a week for ya'll


	16. NEW!

Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but my laptop isn't working and my parents computer I very rarely get on. But here it is hope ya'll like it.

Word count : 4,274

A Wolf's love

Chapter 15

Back at Sam's house the pack each rolled up an extra set of clothes to their leg before shifting and following the pull of the imprint while the Cullen's waited for them in their vehicles at the treaty line.

Phasing Sam spoke to the Cullen's letting them know what would be going on.

"Jake, Paul and I will be following the imprint pull until we hit a populated area. When that happens, if you all don't mind, we will then ride with you until we can phase again."

"That's fine, we have plenty of room. Leah could go ahead and ride with Emmett and Rosalie if she doesn't mind. That was you three could just hop into the car with Esme and myself when the need arises." Carlisle spoke up.

Nodding Leah went further into the woods to phase and dress before jogging towards the jeep.

"Welcome to the Emmett Mobile grasshopper." Emmett exclaimed before his head hit the steering wheel with a crunch.

"Ow Rosie…" He mumbles

"Men." she mutters.

"Right then." Sam said before phasing back and leading the way.

'_Soon boys, soon.' _He promises through the pack mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere in the outskirts of New Mexico ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay… Where in the flip in dales are we?" Seth muttered

"Besides BFE? I haven't a clue." Bella answers her brother.

There was literally nothing to see. Just sand upon sand and upon yet again you guessed it… sand.

"Hey! There's a… oh no wait that was a mirage," Collin said while hitting his head on the passenger window. "My bad."

"See! I told you we should've taken a right back there!" Morgan shouted.

"Yes but there wasn't a sign for one and two why the hell did we let Embry control the map?" Seth exclaimed looking behind him at Embry.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm not that bad at reading a map."

"Dude. Really? You're reading it upside down. No wonder we're lost!" Collin huffed.

"What the hell man!" Seth yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Back with the Cullen's ~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Leah…"

"So, Emmett…" Leah mimicked.

"If we were to keep Edward away would we still be able to be in Bella's life? Because she's like my baby sister and all…" Emmett spoke quietly.

"I, personally, see no problem with it but that would be up to Bella if she lets you into her life or not. Well Bella and now Charlie, now that he knows about the pack and you guys and all that jazz."

"Good.. Good… And I will, you know, keep Eddie Boy away from her. Even if it means I have to kill him." he declared looking into the rear view mirror at her.

"That's good to know. I'm glad my sister has a big brother like you looking out for her."

Emmett just nodded his head in agreement.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Rose spoke up.

"I don't think they're heading for Vegas."

Up ahead Carlisle put on his turn signal leading off the highway. Sam, Paul and Jake walked out of the woods cut off shorts on before getting into Carlisle's car.

"What do you mean?" Paul's body started shaking.

"Well, they found all the other listening devices, what makes you think they didn't find this one? They could just be leading us on… I mean Bella would be smart like that, to leave one in place I mean, so that we would know they were okay and what not…" She trailed off letting Sam speak up.

"Embry would do the same. He wouldn't outright leave me in the dark wondering if he is dead or alive. It could be why they haven't been mentioning roads, signs, highways and the like."

"Damn it!" Jake yelled punching a tree.

"Okay so now we just need to figure where they're going; if we keep in the South East direction we'll be going through New Mexico and Texas." Esme said calmly.

"What if they're planning on going back to Virginia? Bella did say she owned that Victorian home." Carlisle said.

"That is true." Jake said trying to calm down and think rationally. " so Virginia?"

"We start heading that way. Once we get to a wooded area the three of us will phase and see if the pull is in the right direction. Then we'll see where we need to go from there." Sam said before Carlisle put the car in drive and pulled back onto the highway.

"Collin, we love you, but if you don't stop singing 'All my ex's live in Texas.' I'm going to find something heavy and I'm going to hit you with it." Bella promised.

"Yeesh! No need for violence my dearest."

"No need for violence my white ass."

"Yes, your ass is white. The whitest of white in every sense of the word." Collin helpfully put in.

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to through you out and make you walk!" Embry, now driving, yelled.

Bella and Collin immediately shut up.

"That's better." Embry sighed.

~*~*~ Five minutes later ~*~*~

"I'm hungry." Collin whined.

"Same here." Seth adds after both Bella and Morgan raise their hands in agreement.

"I am too. There should be a place we can stop to eat. I for one need to stretch." Embry says.

"We passed that sign a few miles back but there should be a Wendy's up ahead. We'll probably need gas in the car too." Morgan pipes up.

"Wendy's fine with everyone? Good!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sam's group ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ringing of a cell phone once again stops the group of wolves and vamps.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah! Look I've been keeping track of the others. They stopped at a gas station/ Wendy's rest stop somewhere in Texas. They completely passed Vegas." Brady informed her.

"Yea we figured that out a few miles ago but thanks for the information about Wendy's."

"No problem. They are away from the car at the moment so I'm listening to other people's conversations trying to figure out exactly where they are. Oh, hold on a sec…"

The other side of the line was quiet for a few minutes before Brady popped back on.

"They are right outside of Houston Texas. Oh wait… they're heading back to the car now… Morgan is saying something about a shore? Or a house? A house on the shore somewhere maybe? I don't know but they are definitely heading out east for sure." Brady told her.

Seeing Sam nod his head in the car in front of them Leah thanked Brady before hanging up.

"So they're either heading back to Bella's Victorian home in Virginia or another home in the Eastern US.. On a shore." Leah told everyone a little confused. "Does Bella have anymore houses that she owns?" She asked no one in particular.

"Not that I know of no." Rosalie says.

"Let's continue heading East. Either we will run into them and take them home or the pull will tell us where to go." Sam responded.

With that they continued on, only stopping for food and bathroom breaks.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Back with Seth's little group ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stopping at Wendy's, Bella let the others go in and start ordering, telling them to get her whatever, while she went and paid and pumped gas. Finishing that she joined the others at a table near the back entrance.

"Okay." Collin began. " Where are we going? Since we all out vetoed the whole buy plane tickets the hell out of dodge and we're just wasting gas and money, where are we going to go?

"Well, we have the option of going to my Victorian house on the Eastern shore. But they would obviously go there first to look for us since they no doubt know that we didn't go to Vegas." Bella supplied before taking a bite out of a lovely looking baconater.

"Oh! We have that house out in the country in Hickory North Carolina that we bought remember that Bella?" Seth excitedly informed them all.

"That's true.. I completely forgot about that. It would be plenty of room for all of us seeing as it has eight bedrooms and five and a half baths.." Bella was cut off by Collin.

"Wait. You two bought a house together. A house for crying out loud!"

"Why?" Embry butted in, mouth full of un-chewed food.

"Well," Bella starts to tell them after taking a sip of Orange Crush. "Seth and I figured we would be found sooner or later when we first ran. So we had bought another house, this time together, and we were planning on moving into it but we were found before we could."

"Yeah and we would have plenty of space. Hugh backyard!" Seth added.

"Cool!" Collin and Brady grinned at each other.

"Perfect." Morgan smiled shyly.

"And our destination is now set!" They all cheered, receiving chuckles and curious stares from the employees and other customers.

"Um guys…" Morgan hesitantly cut into the cheers.

"Yeah?"

"There's, um something I should probably mention…" she nervously took at deep breath before continuing. "I'm a wolf." she said loud enough for only them to hear and not the surrounding people.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…" she said lowering her head and scooting fries around her wrapper.

"Morgan." Bella begins stopping Morgan's fry scooting with a hand. "We already knew. I mean you have the same temperature as they guys here." she points to the other three.

"Yeah! And plus you smell like pack." Embry adds while stuffing his face with yet another baconater.

Getting nods from the other four Morgan cheers up and smiles.

Admitting a quiet "Thanks." before finishing her meal.

Hours passed as the group joked and switched drivers every few hours. They finally decided to stop at a motel for the night when it got too dark to see and Bella was the only one still moderately awake.

Running through the rain Bella managed to get them two rooms. One had two twin beds, which Embry and Seth took. And the other had two double beds which Bella, Morgan and Collin shared.

Through the night Bella found herself wide awake for some odd reason.

"Bella…" Collin whispered "You awake?"

"Yeah. I am now… what's wrong?" turning on her side to see Collin better they continued whispering to each other, eventually waking up Morgan.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?""You just did but go ahead."

Morgan laughed quietly.

"Well, I know this is going to sound really weird and I know you aren't going to want to and you don't have to say yes but well.""Collin, you're rambling." Bella cut in softly.

"Right…" taking a deep breath he forged on. "Bella will you have sex with me?"

Nothing was said for a minute or two. Two who were too shocked to say anything and one taking the silence as a no.

"Never mind Bella I shouldn't have asked that. It wasn't right of me to do so."

"Collin… I'm almost eighteen. It wouldn't be right you're just turning fifteen and…" she cut off with an elbow to her ribs.

"Let him have a one time experience with a female Bella. We all know Jake wont let him around anyone but him like that." Morgan persuaded her.

That night Bella lost her virginity to one of her best, younger, friends. Knowing that in the morning they were going to act like nothing had happened between them.

The following morning the small group of five ate a breakfast from a local McDonalds before making sure everyone and everything was set to go.

"Gas? Check. Coffee? Check. Embry puking? Check. Seth puking? Double check. Saltine crackers? Triple check. Bottles of water. Check. Everyone in the car?" Collin asked looking around.

Four "Checks!" were the answer.

Slapping his leg Collin adjusted his mirrors before yelling out "FLORIDA HERE WE COME!"

~*~*~*~ Sam's group ~*~*~*~

Another gas break and a phone call later found the group waiting for the three shifters in the woods.

'_**Sam?' **_Paul spoke through the pack mind

'_What?'_

'_**They aren't heading to Florida either.'**_

'_I know. Phase out you two and lets head back.'_

Getting back in Carlisle's car they started back for the highway.

"Where to now?" Esme asked from the passenger seat.

"Keep to Virginia. They aren't going to Florida." Sam said.

~*~*~*~ Seth's group~*~*~*~*~

Finally! After many states and way too many hours of driving, no matter how many times they switched drivers, they had finally made it!

"It's about time!" Collin complained. "My numb went butt a few hours ago." he said tiredly.

"Your numb went butt? That's a new one." Bella laughed while reaching over Collin in the passenger seat to quickly yet quietly open the glove box to rip out the listening device, before stomping on it.

"Now that that's taken care of we don't have to hint around at a different area." She replied while climbing over the front seat, subsequently over Collin as well, and opening the passenger front door and stepping out of the car for the first time in over five hours.

"Last one inside is a rotten egg!" Embry yelled running up the steps and smack dab into the front door when it wouldn't open.

"Uh, Embry. I need to unlock it first weirdo." Bella laughed.

"Yea… I knew that." Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to ignore his pack brothers and new sister before calmly strutting into the now unlocked front door.

Once everyone was inside they all ran to 'conquer' their rooms. Since they were all about the same size no one complained too much.

Three hours later and twelve box of ordered pizzas later Collin, Seth and Embry were sitting on one of the many couches in the house.

"I can't believe we're here…" Collin sighed leaning back and rubbing his bloating pregnant now full stomach.

"I know… countless days, hours and too many stops to count for pee breaks and we're finally… here…" Seth added. "But I miss Paul.. I know I probably shouldn't because they are the reasons we ran in the first place but since all this," He waved his hand towards his stomach. "happened. All I want is him. Sure I want to hit him until he doesn't wake up for a few hours but I still want him."

"I know what you mean." Collin said.

"Same here." Embry joined in.

"Um, guys?" Morgan called from upstairs. "We, have a slight problem."

The three looked at each other before heaving each other up to head up stairs.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked before the sound of Bella retching reached their ears.

"Oh damn." Collin slammed his eyes shut trying to block out the sound for multiple reasons.

"Double damn." Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Smooth move Collin! You are not only going to be a Mommy but you're also going to be a Daddy! Congratulations!" Embry slapped his shoulder.

Shaking his head Seth muttered "Jake's gonna flip."

Making Collin groan in misery.

A knocking at the door made everyone, bar Bella who was still puking her guts up, stop and look down stairs.

"Go get it Morgan." Seth said.

"Why me?"

"Because, you our dear Morgan, are not pregnant." Embry said while pushing her gently towards the stairs.

"Oh fine."

Sighing once she was at the bottom of the stairs she made her way towards the door before cautiously opening it.

"Hi? Can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Ryder Mecca and this is Travis Cruz." A tall Native American said with confidence. "We live just up the road and heard about the new neighbors so we wanted to welcome you to the area."

"Oh that's sweet of you… um.. My friends are all kind of busy at the moment um…" A sudden summer breeze blew past bringing the scent of wolf and something she didn't know to her nose. Snapping her eyes up warily to her new neighbors she put the door more in front of her.

"We don't mean you any harm pup." He said putting his hands up showing Morgan he had nothing in his hands.

"Morgan!" Seth yelled waddling down the stairs. "Bella is puking her guts up even more and if I stay up there I'm going to puke. Love my sister. Hate puking." Coming to a stop beside Morgan, Seth observed the two men standing on the front porch before commenting. "Wolf… and wizard?"

"Good guess! I'm Travis Cruz nice to meet you." Travis smiled. "So there are four pregnant pups and one non pregnant.. Where are your dominates?"

"Obviously not here." Seth said. "We kind of ran from one coast to another from them. But they're most likely only a few hours away from catching up to us." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Most likely. Dominates can track their pups but the marking." Ryder said pointing to the mating mark on Seth's neck before looking towards the stairs as two more males and another female made their way down.

"Collin, I'm so not a big fan of yours right now." Bella griped before seeing two men she didn't know at the door. Getting a sudden sinking feeling Bella rushed to one of the bathrooms downstairs making it just in time for her to unload her stomach for the second time in under ten minutes.

They all listened quietly as Bella made an entrance again a few minutes later.

"Guys, I think we should call Leah." Bella spoke with difficulty, her throat sore.

"Why would we do that?" Embry asked "I'm not quite sure I want to let them know where we are just yet… I'm not exactly looking forward to the punishment Sam is going to give me once he gets a hold of me."

"None of us do you moron. But Bella's right. We should at least call Leah." Seth supported Bella.

"Fine." Embry grumbled. "But, if we get caught early I lay full blame on you and Bella."

~*~*~*~*~*~ Sam's group ~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah's cell phone rang stopping everyone mid bite.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Leah…"

"Seth! Where are you? Is everyone alright?" she rapidly fired off.

"Uh yeah about that? Um well, you see…"

Everyone moved to try and take the phone from Leah before her bitch glare made them back off.

"Seth, you there?"

"wha… oh yea, yeah I'm, we're here… just um. You by yourself by any doubtful chance?"

Sam's head nod made her grudgingly lie to her baby brother.

"Yeah I'm by myself. You okay?"

"Yeah… sort of. Its complicated. So I'll just sum it up a little bit for you that okay?" Seth asked awkwardly.

"That's fine."

"Okay, well, you see it all started because Collin wanted contact. Female contact. You see. Before he fully gave himself over to Jake, who we all know wont let Collin around anyone else in that kind of way. Right?" He paused to make sure his sister was still with him.

"Right. So…" Leah urged him on.

"Right, so, Collin and Bella, who by the way Morgan thinks she imprinted on, who just so happens to be Sam's sister, who also happens to be a wolf so you won't be the only female wolf in the pack anymore. So anyway Collin and Bella happened to have sex. And now Bella is pregnant so now not only is Collin gonna be a Mommy, he's also gonna be a Daddy and well with four of us now pregnant and three of us being male… we…" He broke off to sniffle back his over flowing tears and sobs. "Don't know what to do any more!" He wailed. "We look like beached whales as much as I hate to say it! Bella, the lucky bitch, still has a flat stomach. And we want our men but they're there and we're here. And there and here aren't the same place and. And. And. We don't know what to do anymore!" Seth full out sobbed surprised that anyone knew what he was saying.

Leah looked over at the guys. Jake looked like he wanted to strangle yet hug Collin and never let him go. Paul looked like he wanted to go through the phone to comfort Seth and poor Sam was trying to stay calm for them all.

"Seth, honey, where are you? If you tell me then you boys can have your men there with you in no time at all." she soothed her little brother.

"Really?" Seth whispered.

"Really honey." Leah mothered him.

The phone switched hands and Embry's voice resonated through.

"Um Leah?"

"Yea Embry?" Sam looked like he wanted to tear the phone from Leah and demand to know where they were. Luckily for them all he didn't.

"Do you think, maybe you guys could wait two days before coming to get us? We know you guys followed us and are most likely only a few hours away. But could you wait for two days? Please?"

"Embry." Sam finally made the decision to take the phone from Leah.

"Hi Sam." Embry sighed.

"Where are you at? We will give you two days before we take you back to La Push. No later."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

"Hickory North Carolina. But Sam?"

"Hickory. Got it. Yes pup?"

"Could you by any chance send Leah? Seth and Bella really need her."

Getting a nod from Leah Sam confirmed she was on her way with Emmett and Rosalie before hanging up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back with Seth's group ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why is it once we hear their voices we cave?" Embry asked no one in particular.

"Not a clue but uh, Embry? Neither Seth nor I told them where we are. You did that all on your own." Bella smiled while the others laughed.

"Damn it!"

The time passed with the small group getting to know their two new neighbors. Seth and by marriage Bella, found out that Travis were fourth cousins on Seth's mother's side. An hour and three games of bullshit, with Bella winning later, Leah, Rosalie and Emmett pulled into the driveway.

Not bothering to knock Leah barged inside and went straight to Seth and Bella wrapping them up into her arms before noticing three people she didn't know. Pushing her siblings behind her she stared at the two men, figuring the woman was Morgan, Sam's youngest sister.

Ryder chose that moment to meet Leah's eyes.

"Oh my graham crackers." Leah muttered in shock.

Ryder walked towards her feeling like he was on cloud nine. Twenty- seven years it took to find her, his mate. He wasn't letting her go. Cupping her face he planted a passionate kiss to her lips, letting her deepen it before the need for air became too much.

"Welcome to the sub club Leah!" Embry joked.

"Right, well." Leah started turning around with Ryder's arms still around her waist. "Let me get this straight. Bella, my little sister, is pregnant with Collin's pup. Collin is pregnant with Jake's pup. Both Seth and Embry are also pregnant and boy are you three showing!" she yelped in shock getting a good look at them.

"Shifters are only pregnant for six to eight months. They grow quickly. And by the looks of them they each have more than one pup in them." Ryder commented.

"Guys… I know you wanted to wait two more days but I really think we should get you four back to the Rez quickly." Leah muttered while typing away a text message to Sam. Before looking at her younger siblings.

It took less than an hour for the others to arrive.

Sam immediately latched onto Embry, pulling him onto his lap to stoke his bigger than it was a few weeks ago belly.

Paul meanwhile had Seth held bridal style in his arms, walking around the room.

Jake on the other hand had not only Collin and his huge bump on one his but Bella on his other hip as well. Which Morgan, thinking Bella was her imprint, was not too happy about.

"Jake…" Bella whined.

"Hush Bella."

"But Jake.. I really need to be put down." she trailed off when Jake looked at her.

"Jake man you might want to unless you want to be puked on." Paul said as he made another lap around. But Jake was already making his way to the downstairs bathroom before Paul had even said anything.

Once in the bathroom Jake shut, and locked the door before even putting either one down. As soon as Bella's feet touched the ground she dove for the toilet, making it just in the nick of time to yet again, puke her guts out.

Holding her hair out of the way Jake ordered Collin to plant himself on the side of the tub.

Not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was, Collin sat down quickly, wincing each time Bella heaved.

"So Morgan." Sam began. "You're my sister hmm?"

"I guess. Why is he all over my imprint?" she huffed.

"Well now. Technically, Bella is officially Jake's. Collin is Jake's, Bella is pregnant with Collin's pup. So therefore. Its up to decide if Jake wants to take Bella as his chosen, seeing as Collin is his destined." Sam held up his hand as Morgan yet again went to argue. "Seeing as you are a female, and in our species females are never dominate, I really don't know how you figure Bella is your imprint but you will, most likely, be imprinted on soon." Sam finishes

"Bullshit! Absolute bullshit!" she yells.

Both Embry and Seth wince from their places, feeling bad for Morgan but not daring to step in.


End file.
